Breaking the Oath
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Hermes knew this was going to break her Oath. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. But she said she loved him. And he felt the same toward the wonderful Goddess. But what happens when Zeus finds out about this forbidden relationship? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I have other stories I should be working on, but I cant help it! I wanted to write one like this! **

**Please review and no flames please. **

**Chapter one.**

**Start of the Trouble**

**Hermes's POV**

"HEY! Don't you two be switching the addresses on those letters! I can get in trouble for that!" I snapped at two of my sons, Travis and Conner.

"Pft, now why would we do that? Geez, dad lighten up. You worry too much." Conner waved his hand dismissively.

"Work on your lying, son. You have much to learn." I told him. I was at Camp Half-Blood, having my children help me sort out all the messages I had to deliver today. It was about three months before the Winter Solstice so everyone was sending stuff everywhere and too everyone. This was my least favorite time of the year. I looked up again and saw Travis and Conner take the labels off the envelopes.

"Travis! Conner!" I yelled. They jumped.

"I just told you two, DON'T SWITCH THE LABELS!" I snapped. Today I wasn't the best mood, as you could see. Hey, sorting all these letters and keeping an eye on kids from the Hermes cabin wasn't easy! It was very stressful.

"Sorry." They both said and looked down.

"Well, Hermes. Never seen you snap at your own kids that way when they're doing something they shouldn't."

I turned to see Dionysus walking over.

"Well, when they end up getting me in trouble, it's not okay. only _I_ can get _myself_ into trouble. And that happens enough, thank you very muc-NICK! Didn't I just yell at Travis and Conner for trying to do that? MUST you kids make me courteously repeat myself?" i couldn't help but chuckle when Nick jumped. This kid was so jumpy, ever sense Hades' son caught him stealing his sword. They complained that there were STILL ghosts haunting their cabin and messing with them no matter what they did.

"Sorry!" he squeaked.

"Im beginning to wonder why your mother didn't call you Squeakers…." I grumbled as I made piles of what went to Zeus, Apollo, Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, and who ever else was getting mail which was almost everyone. Then I saw one of my daughters trying to burn a letter that was supposed to go to Aleous.

"Alright, that's it. give me the letters, I'll do this myself. im not dealing with you guys burning this stuff and getting me in more trouble then I want to be in." I sighed.

within a matter of second, there were piles of mail in front of me.

"I can already feel the head aches coming…" I put my head in my hands.

"Ah, you'll get over it. at least you're not stuck in a camp filled with little demons for a hundred years." With that, Dionysus left.

….

Panting, I made my way to Zeus's palace. This was my last stop, then I would've delivered everything I had to, and could take tomorrow off. Zeus and Hera were on the porch of their palace, talking about something in the starlight.

"Zeus….mail." I said, handing the many envelopes to the King of the Gods.

"More complaints." Zeus sighed as he looked at them.

"Probably. And Hera…." I yawned as I handed her the letters.

"Go home, Hermes. You've been running around like a mad man all day." she said. Ever sense I got on her good side –long story short, I tricked Annabeth into calling herself an idiot and stepping in cow poop….dont ask how I tricked her into doing that…lets just say she causes headaches when she starts talking about building stuff and yeah and Athena is still mad at me- she's been nice to me.

I walked into my palace(but I prefer to call it just a house or home) and ignoring Gorge's asking for rats, flopped into my bed.

_C'mon boss! Where are the rats? _Gorge asked.

_Leave him alone, Gorge! Cant you see he's tired?_ Martha snapped.

_Well cant he see that im hungry?_

"I'll get some rats for you guys tomorrow." I promised.

Then I pulled my shoes off, and put my head on my pillow (which was stolen from Egypt and was made from Egyptian cotton) and fell asleep instantly.

….

"HERMES!"

I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up yet. Then my door was kicked down. I tried to ignore it.

_Hermes, Zeus is here….and Hera…..why are they always around each other when you're around?_ Martha asked.

"Whaa?" I looked up, still half asleep, to find Zeus glaring down at me. it took a few minutes for me realize ZEUS the KING OF THE GODS was right there with HERA the QUEEN OF THE GODS.

"Zeus! Hera! Uh…can I help you? Offer you some coffee…or soda?" I jumped out of my bed, sloppily making it look some-what nice.

"Why are your pajamas pink with evil, rabid, purple, vampire bunnies on them?" Zeus asked, looking at my pajamas.

"Uhh….never mind that. Can I help you with anything?" my face was red. I wouldn't have worn these pajamas if I knew someone was going to break down my door!

"I need you to deliver this to Artemis. Get it to her as soon as possible." Zeus handed me this little envelope.

"Cant you Iris message her?" I asked.

"She's almost impossible to Iris Message because she's constantly on the move. Now go." He said, then he and Hera left.

"Don't let me sleep so late next time!" I exclaimed to Gorge and Martha.

_She was the one saying you needed your sleep!_ Gorge protested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I sighed and got dressed, then grabbed my caduceus and, using my awesome godly powers, teleported to where ever Artemis was. I never really liked telelporting places, but I just found that I littl easirer. I re-appeared above a tree branch. Then I fell from my spot in the air, and landed on the branch. I grunted when it made contact with my stomach.

Artemis came up from the side and raised an eye brow at me. im pretty sure I blushed.

"Uhh…a little help?" I asked sheepishly. What is it about this goddess that makes me so sheepish?

"Sure." She grabbed the end of the branch and began to pull it down.

"Thanks…hey, wait a second, Artemis…." She let go of the branch and I went flying. WHY did I forget my flying sandles? I risked a glance down to the snow cover earth, and found myself at least 300 feet above the ground. I yelped and closed my eyes, then fell torwards the earth and landed painfully on my back in the snow. I grunted again when I landed. Artemis looked down at me.

"Do me a favor, and NEVER do that again." I stood up and brushed myself off and looked around for Gorge and Martha.

_Im cold!_ Gorge complained from somewhere in the snow.

_No duh! You're in the snow!_ Martha snapped at him.

"Where are you two?" I asked.

_OVER HERE!_ They both yelled in my head at the same time.

"Thanks for the help." I grumbled looking around for them. I found them still stuck under the brach which fell when Artemis flung me.

"Now, I know for a fact you hate the cold. So what do you want, Hermes?" Artemis growled.

"Zeus wanted me to give you this letter…." I looked around for it. I checked my pockets, my hair (hey, there WAS a time when I lost a very important letter and it turned out it was on my head….dont ask why, 'cause even I don't know.), I looked every where it could possibly be. I looked around in the snow, too! And I hate the cold!

"UGH. Zeus is gonna kill me." I groand and sat up against a tree.

_Oh…uhhh, were you looking for that envalope?_ Gorge asked.

"Yesss…." I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Heh….well, you see, I kinda got hungry…_

"Spit it out, Gorge!" I snapped at him.

He started to gag, then spit the letter out on my _face_. And it was covered in snake spit. And was in his stomach. And was just _thrown up._ I saw Atremis trying not to laugh at me. That stinkin jerk. I peeled the envalope off my face, trying not to barf, and held it out towards Artmis.

"Zeus's orders to deliver this as soon as possible. And im asumming im going to get in trouble for it being eaten by a snake…." I shot a glare at Gorge.

_Sorry!_ He apolagized in my head.

"Don't eat my stuff anymore! I said I'd get you rats later, so stop eating my stuff!" I snapped at him. I said before that this is a stressful job, right? Well, im going to say it again. This job is SO STRESSFUL! Atrmis read the letter, then turned back to me.

"Tell Zeus I'll be there at sunset. Then tell Apollo he has to pick me up on hiy back to Olympus." she ordered.

"Hey, I don't so this for free. Pay up." I stated.

"Pay you? Sense when has anyone had to _pay you_ to deliver messages!" she snapped.

"Sense I got hungry. Plus, I hold an advantage. If you don't pay, then I have the choice to NOT tell Apollo to pick you up, then when you're late to whatever Zeus wants –if you show up at all- you'll be the one in trouble, not me." I stated matter-of-factly.

"I can just tell Zeus that you didn't tell Apollo." She pointed out.

"Oh, contare, my fellow Olympain. I am the god of theives, _liars_, and _trickery._ Surely that must tell you something."

"Yeah. it tells me you're a two-timer who breaks innocent girls' hearts."

"HEY! I only did that once!" I protested.

"And then they both commited sucide."

"Shut up. You don't have to make me all guilty again."

"Then you blamed some random guy you saw."

"So? He had that coming!"

"Fine. here. Now go deliver those messages before I change my mind." She handed me some cookies. I like cookies…

"A pleasure doing business with you." With that, I went back to Olympus, told Zeus, then found Apollo –in his Sun chairot- and told him to pick up his sister at sunset. Oh, and apperently, I have to be at this meeting thing too, because Zeus thinks my kids did something wrong. And what they couldve done so wrong to make Zeus call a meeting about it, im not sure I want to find out what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the one review I got! Sorry, I can't remember your name, and my computer is –as usual- acting like a butt-head, so I can't check. I could always go check on my phone, but im too lazy. And yeah, I know I need to start capitalizing words and stuff, but I've been so lazy lately, and stuff. I'll try to fix that in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

I was slowly dozing off while we waited for Artemis to get her lazy butt up to Olympus. We were at Zeus's palace, and he was getting impatient, Hera remained quiet, and Aphrodite just sat there doing her make-up. After an hour of waiting passed (I was sleeping during that hour) Zeus had enough of the waiting.

"Hermes!" He snapped. I jumped three feet off the chair and landed on the floor.

"Uhh…sorry. What?" I pulled myself back up, trying to make it look like I wasn't just asleep a few seconds ago. The others smirked, and some hid their laughter. Well, out of the other three Olympians here, that is.

"I though you said Apollo and Artemis would be here at sunset!" he growled.

"I did say that! And Artemis said she'd be here, and Apollo said he'd pick her up! I don't know why they're so late!" I defended myself.

"How can I be sure you're not lying?" He challenged. I narrowed my eyes and had to use all my will power to keep from snapping or going to the more Roman-side of me. And I don't like my Roman-side! It's too war-like and boring.

"Im being honest." I growled simply. The others must've heard the venom in my voice, because they all shut up.

"And how can that be proven?" Zeus growled back.

"Because I would much rather be home right now, not at some meeting. And just because im the god of thieves and liars, doesn't mean I always steal or lie." I hissed.

"Hermes, if I find our you're ly-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF OLMYPUS, ZEUS! IM NOT LYING!" Yeah. I snapped. I wasn't taking this anymore. Always being judged because of my title. They all seemed a bit taken aback by my outburst.

"If you want me to go find her, then just say so!" I snapped angrily at Zeus.

"Then go get her." He hissed.

I stormed out of the room, getting shocked by a little lightning on my way out. I was tired and again in a bad mood, and Artemis was going to see the worst of it.

….

"ARTEMIS!"

she jumped when she heard my voice.

"Hermes?" she obviously wasn't expecting to see me walk out of the trees when it's past sun down, in the snow.

"WHY THE HADES ARENT YOU AT THE STUPID MEETING!" I snapped.

"Apollo wouldn't come and pick me up! But then again, I shouldn't expect so much from boy." She growled.

"I'M getting in trouble because you're too lazy to move your f***** a** and get up to Olympus!" I yelled. Some of the huntresses came out of their tents and looked at me.

"Maybe you should get in trouble." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Im in trouble enough without you getting me in trouble! Now, GET UP TO OLYMPUS!" I shouted.

"Im not going anywhere when you talk to me like that." She stated. I grinded my teeth.

"Fine. PLEASE get you're ugly face up to Olympus. Is that better?" I sneered.

"DON'T talk to me in that tone of voice!"

"I'll talk to you in whatever tone of voice I want!" I snapped again.

We argued for a few more minutes, before thunder rumbled in the sky, and we both stopped.

"Fine. Lets go." Artemis growled.

….

It took a while, but we managed to get up to Olympus, me of course, crashing through the roof of Zeus's palace and hitting my head on the corner of his chair while the ruble from the roof showered onto me and Zeus.

"OWWW!" I yelped when my head hit the table. Really, im pretty sure Poseidon was able to hear the bang from underwater.

Rubbing my head, I stood up, and walked back over to where I was sle- I mean sitting earlier.

"Can we get on with this? I wanna go home." I complained.

"Get over it." Artemis hissed.

"Truly, I have a right to blame you, sense you were the one who didn't show up in time." I snapped back.

"Hermes, stop snapping at Artemis. Artemis, leave him alone." Hera growled.

We both shut up.

"Yes, well. Hermes, it has come to my concern," Zeus began. Here we go again. More work for me to do because Zeus is too lazy to get his lazy butt up and do whatever it is himself.

"That some of your mortal children have 'crushes' on mine-"

I cut him off. "Are you saying that you have a problem with my kids liking yours? Really, you are just like Athena and Poseidon. She doesn't like Poseidon's kid, and doesn't want her daughter with his son, but guess what! The Fates planned that to happen! Meaning, the Fates planned my kids on falling for yours. I don't see the problem."

"Thalia is a Huntress! There's a huge problem if your kids like her!" Artemis exclaimed.

"So Thalia will simply kick their butts if they try to make a move, and then they'll learn there lesson: girls are simply snappy little butt-heads who think they're the best things in the world." Wow. I sound like a jerk….or like my Roman side…I don't like being Mercury!

"MY POINT IS," Zeus snapped over our glares, "I want you two to go on a 'quest' and find out if the children of Hermes DO like my kids, and if they do, then stop them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you saying _I_ have to go on a quest with _her?_" I pointed to Artemis.

"Yes, that's what im saying."

"Isn't love and all that stuff Aphrodite's job?"

"I'm on break for a while." Aphrodite said while looking into a mirror that I hadn't noticed before.

"You and Artemis will go on this quest together, and that's that. You leave tomorrow." Zeus started to sound impatient.

"Why? Cant I go with….anyone other then her?" I whined. I didn't want to have to wander around –most likely to Camp Rome and Camp Half-Blood- with a hunter.

"Because you can trick your children into telling you stuff along with stealing a few things to find out, and Artemis can make sure you don't do something completely stupid and ruining something." Zeus explained.

I shot a glare at him, but sighed in defeat. Besides, the quicker I just agree, the quicker I can go home, and sleep.

"Go. Tomorrow, you will both be on your way. Starting with Camp Half-Blood, then to Rome. And Hermes, you still have some work to do tomorrow other then that-"

"Yeah I know. making sure who knows when their meetings and crap are. Same thing every day."

…

this was going to be a stupid quest. Not to forget I already had stuff to do tomorrow. But either way, I was tired. And I fell asleep instantly.

….

Again, I "forgot" to set my alarm, so I overslept again.

"HERMES! You lazy, irresponsible, bum! Get up!" I heard Artemis basically scream at me.

"Nnnnnnnnnm…..ten more minutes!" I groaned, rolling over. I am NOT a morning person. But then again, who is? Morning is over rated.

"Yeah, in your dreams. NOW GET UP!" she yelled at me. What did I do? I was only trying to sleep a little sense I had a lot to do.

"Ugh." I sat up slowly, still half asleep, stretched, and yawned.

"Are those pink bunny pajamas?" she asked.

"No! They're evil, rabid, purple, vampire bunnies!" I pouted.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just get dressed and lets get this stupid quest thing over with."

"I still have a few messages to deliver before we can finish this quest."

She sighed with annoyance, and left the room. I got dressed quickly, and went back outside only to almost run into Artemis. But that wasn't the most awkward part. The most awkward part was that our faces were barely an inch apart. I took a step back.

"Uhh…I should get started with the delivering of the messages…." I stated. She stepped out of the way, and I continued to walk forward, her following, having to walk quickly to keep up with my naturally fast walk. It's not like it's my fault I walk fast. Maybe I should've been paying more attention -don't blame me for watching the goddesses and tree nymphs! They were the ones messing with me! But anyway, I should've been more aware of what Artemis was doing, because something lodged itself in between my sandal (Sandal, not flip flop!) and my foot, and then shoe got stuck to the ground, and I fell face first. Artemis laughed at me.

Grumbling and cursing in whatever language I could think of, I pried the arrow out of my SANDAL and stood back up, brushing myself off and ignoring the snickers from nymphs and goddesses.

It took me only three hours to deliver the stuff on Olympus.

"Can we start with this quest already? The quicker your kids stop liking Zeus's, the quicker I can go back the huntresses." Artemis growled.

"I have one more stop first. Then we can start on this quest that is completely stupid and should have Zeus destroying it himself." I said. Lightning flashed. I smirked. Annoying the others was fun, even if it made them mad at me.

"And where is that stop?" she asked me.

"May's house." I answered.

"Why do we have to go there?"

I knew she knew who I was talking about, because when May –Luke's mom- tried to become the oracle, the whole of Olympus knew about it, and while some felt bad for her, others would snicker and call her 'as foolish as her son'. Of course, after what happened the last time someone made that comment, they made sure I wasn't around when they said that. To make a long story short, we'll just say I nearly blew up Olympus with I giant bubble-gum bomb and then made Zeus make the others clean it by lying and saying "But I didn't mean to. I was simply trying to see if I could 'improve' one of Hephaestus' inventions." Or something like that….

"Because a few years ago today she tried to become the oracle, and ever sense then, she's had worse visions of Luke's fate, and…..last year she attempted suicide…" my voice trailed off. Talking about that day has always been a touchy subject, and not even the people who hate me most would push me on that. Mainly because the one time someone did, I kinda almost vaporized him. I will not mention any names- oh, who am I kidding. It was Chiron! Of all people, it was Chiron. Of course, he doesn't hate me, and was only asking stuff out of curiosity, but still. It was too soon after the _accident _so I had every right to be snappy about it. Besides, May made me feel different then anyone else had ever been able to make me feel….if only Luke didn't have such a terrible fate, and if only May had never tried to become the stupid oracle.

ARTEMIS'S POV

We teleported to May's house, and the second we stepped onto the lawn, I had a feeling something was wrong. Obviously, Hermes felt it too, because I saw him stiffen and stand still, as if he was a statue. We didn't dare make a noise.

Then we heard it. A scream and the sounds of rabid wolves howling in delight. Hermes ran forward immediately, only a little faster then me. But that was only because he had a head start, and was the fastest and swiftest of all the gods. He fiddled with the door knob, but when it didn't open, he pulled a paper clip from his pocket, stuck it in the lock, and wiggled it around until there was a soft clicking sound, and Hermes swung the door open and ran in as if his life depended on it.

Panting, ran after him. He was fast, and it only took him no less then a second to pick the lock. I almost ran into him because he had skidded to a halt so quickly and just stood there, in a doorway, staring into the room, which was swarming with wolves that were foaming in the mouth.

"_Fighe! Tha sas sfakso!_" he shouted in Greek, which means "Leave! I'll slaughter you!". There was no way he was lying. If these wolves didn't leave. Hermes would slit their throats, and that would be the end of these wolves. I guess the rage in his voice scared the wolves, because they all cowered back and put their tails between their legs.

"_Fighe!_" He yelled again, and the wolves, yelping, turned an left. One of them had a deep scar on it's back. It was then I realized these were the wolves who used to work with me and the hunters, until they went missing. No wonder they understood Greek.

I stared after them for a little bit, and when I turned back, Hermes was over by a bed that had been nestled in the corner. He was trembling, and at first, I couldn't understand what I was seeing. But when he began to glow with an almost blinding light, I understood almost completely. Whatever he was looking at, made him so furious, he was assuming is true form. Though I didn't think he noticed, because of how stiffly he was standing. I shielded my eyes from the now blinding light, and tried to think of a way to make him clam down before he blew the whole house up. The walls were beginning to crumble and lamps began to melt while the rugs and curtains began to start smoking, only seconds away from bursting into flames.

"HERMES! RELAX! YOU'LL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE!" I yelled. After a few seconds, they light dimmed, and Hermes was on his knees next to the bed, his face buried in his hands. And now that he wasn't blocking the few, I knew what had angered him so much. Staining the sheets and blankets was the bright scarlet color of mortals' blood, and laying, limply and lifeless in the bed, was May. There was a knife in her right hand, and blood dripping down her arm. She had killed herself, right before the wolves got here. And it was clearly devastating Hermes.

I felt the need to comfort him. I've never seen him like this. Of course, I still hate boys, but I guess I could put that aside for a few minutes to calm him down.

A FEW HOURS LATER….

HERMES'S POV

I couldn't help it, but instead of being sad, I was mad. I didn't know why, I just was. I don't know who I was mad at though. Artemis managed to get me away from May, and because of my bad mood, we decided to go to Camp Rome first. Joy. Mercury isn't fun. Hermes is fun. Well, im not that fun right now, but am I supposed to be happy when the best woman in the world just killed herself because I let her try to become the oracle and she got denied from a mummy and she had a bad 'episode'?

**I needed something random to happen, im sorry. But im a random person, and if I don't get my random time, then I can be unbelievably boring and dull. I enjoy randomness, even if sometimes its bad, like May dying. At least it leads somewhere. So…..TO CAMP ROME! Uhhh…I just have to think of what they're gonna do to keep the Mercury girls away from Jason….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…I told people that I kinda posted this story twice….but I didn't know it was posted twice until Starlight Comet pointed that out to me. SO, can I really be blamed for accidentally posting something twice, because I thought I clicked the wrong button the first time? And whoever said 'REPORTED', you weren't even logged in, nor did you have a name. Im assuming you are one of those flamers who have nothing better to do with their life, other then flame peoples stories. **

**Sorry, I can get defensive sometimes when people start pushing me. I have snapped at a bunch people in the past, and even at a teacher (a few times…) when he got my name wrong and called me _. And I HATE it when people call me something other then my name. **

**Apart from my rambling and impatience with flamers, here's chapter 3.**

HERMES'S POV

I had no idea how she expected us to get to Camp Rome anytime soon. There's no way im teleporting us there, and she hates teleporting for some odd, unknown reason. But, I left her to the thinking, while I just leaned back on a tree, ate some cheese sticks, and watching nymphs run around the woods. One stopped and talked to me for a while, saying that May used to come and sit with her during her 'good days' when she didn't have her 'episodes', and how May used to tell stories wonderfully, and how she took care of the plants and flowers around her house.

She was nice nymph names Lilac, and you will never guess what plant she is. She was a…..lilac! I know, it's amazing. Don't worry, that's just my failed attempt at cheering myself up. I need some explosives…..and to get back to Olympus so I can put the explosives in Zeus's palace.

"Hermes! Where the Hades did you run off to this time?" I heard Artemis yelling from somewhere further away. Sighing, I pulled myself up and walked silently over to the clearing Artemis was in, coming up behind her.

"Im right here." I stated, making her jump and spin around. I snickered.

"If we want to get to Camp Rome quickly, we could wait 'til tonight and use my moon chariot-"

"NO. I am not a fan of heights, unless im in my winged shoes. There's a reason I don't I travel by chariot." I interrupted. Don't judge me because of my fear of heights. Or for any reason. Unless you're saying im awesome, because that's true.

"Then how do you expect us to get to Camp Rome?" she challenged.

"Horse back, car, plane, or walk." I answered simply. The look on her face was pricless. She was just outsmarted by a guy. Hehehe.

"We don't have a car, and we're not making my caroit into one, and if you hate heights, then why would you suggest planes?"

I shrugged.

"Anyway, it's too far to walk, even if we're gods, and do you see any horses around here?"

I whistled, and my horse –who wasn't in stories because….well, I only found him five years ago, and didn't use him in anything super dramatic- galloped into the clearing. He was about 15 when I found him, and he was being mistreated. His owner picked his feet with a knife, whacked him with a whip (and he still has scars from it), only fed him once a month with old moldy feed, made him drink from old, nasty, green water, and left him out in the rain, snow, sleet, hail, any weather that came. I didn't like that, so I stole the horse, fixed him up, and made him immortal without Zeus's permission. Zeus got over it pretty quickly, surprisingly.

The horse said his name was Crappie. I changed it to _Kleftis_, which means 'thief' in Greek. He was a sandy dapple (the dapples were brownish-grayish), with a creamy colored mane and tail.

_Hi Hermes!_ I heard Kleftis's voice in echo through my head.

"Hey buddy." I rubbed his nose, and his head bobbed up and down with the movement of my hand.

"That's only one horse." Artemis growled.

"I know." I replied.

"There's two of us."

"So?" I really didn't see the problem.

"Im not riding double saddle with a boy."

I rolled my eyes. She just HAD to find a flaw with this, didn't she?

"There's an old country road just north of here. Down that road to the right is a slaughter house. We go there, free the horses, and you take one of them." ah, being God of Roads comes in handy sometimes.

"What are we going to do with the ones that are set free?"

"Easy. South of the slaughter house –three thousand miles to be exact- there's a retirement farm that takes any horse and if they're young enough, gives the horse a second home. We can heard them toward it. One of the only places Poseidon founded that's on land."

Her eye twitched.

"Okay then. How do we free the horses?"

"Does the title 'God of Thieves and Trickery' mean nothing to you? I've broke my kids out of jail tons of times, freed a whole zoo because I got bored, and broke out from jail tons of mortals, demigods, and even Dionysus once when he was so drunk he forgot he was god and could just bust himself out. I'm pretty sure I can free a few horses from a slaughter house." I stated matter-of-factly.

"And how do you expect us to get there?"

Now she was getting annoying.

"Artemis, there's a reason there's a horse here. He's well behaved, and it would only take a few minutes to get there. We'll just ride double saddle for now."

"Riding double saddle? With _you_? Are you _stupid?_ I just said, I will NOT ride double saddle with a boy!" she snapped. I sighed again. She was seriously getting on my bad side. My bad side…..

"Get on the horse." I hissed. I've heard others say my rage is worse then any of the others'. A spilt second, I saw fear cross her eyes, but once I let her go, she walked over the horse and tried to climb on, but he is a big horse (17.5 hands high, to the exact) **(A/N: horses are measured by hands. One hand=4 inches.)**

Me, being who I am, thought of an awesome idea. While Artemis attempted to climb on, and was almost there, flicked my wrist, sense Thief was watching, and he knew that command. I've used it enough time by now. At the flick of my wrist, he bolted forward, making Artemis crash back onto the ground, flat on her back. I burst into laughter. Another person's pain, is someone else's entertainment.

"You jerk!" she screamed at me. I only laughed harder. I was starting to forget the terrible thing I had saw earlier.

She tried several times to get on, but just couldn't seem to get it. I shook my head and gently pushed her away, and I climbed on, then held out my hand to help her up. She wouldn't take my hand.

"Would you prefer following on foot?" I asked, trying to hind my annoyance.

"I don't trust following you. _You _follow _me._" she stated, then walked forward. I made Thief walk slowly, and when there was enough distance between us and Artemis, I got him in a gallop, and as I passed the goddess, I reached down and pulled her up, while she simply tried to hit me. While I wasn't paying attention, we were quickly coming up to a large, steep crack in the ground. Artemis saw it first.

"Hermes, turn the horse!" she yelled. I turned my head to see what as in front of us, but it was too late. I leaned forward, and Kleftis jumped into the air, I felt arms grip me. Only when I was sure we had landed, I opened my eyes, and pulled Thief to a stop.

"YOU MORON!" then I got smacked in the back of my head by a very mad Artemis.

"Ow!"

"We're about three quarters of the way there, and there is still only one horse!"

I looked around. We were way further then I expect us to be. We were at least 10 miles from Camp Rome. I've never been able to get Kleftis to run like that, and bend time.

_Uh…I may have jump through time as well...well, it's still the same day and stuff, but I uh, went faster then most….? _He guessed.

"Well, then we're almost done." I said to Artemis. "The faster we finish, the better."

(*)

we rode well into the night, Artemis deciding as long as I was the one in front, and not trying to do anything to her, that it would be okay to stay on thet same horse. When we finally got only a mile from the entrance of Camp Rome, we settled down for the night, though didn't really fall asleep right away.

"Shouldn't you be in your moon-chariot?" I asked her as I laid my sleeping bag down. We weren't going to set up a tent or anything. Just sleeping bags (with built in heaters, lights, air fresheners, and water proof, made by Hephaestus himself) and a horse. No fire, or anything.

"It's new moon tonight, stupid. One of my days off." she answered, laying down.

"Lucky. I get one day off a year. And even then I cant really relax, because that's to solace meeting."

"Sucks to be you."

We were quiet for a while we lay on our backs, looking at the stars.

"Whats it like not to have any kids?" I asked her.

"Why do you want to know?" she was suspicious.

"Because sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if I never loved any mortals, and never had kids. The others who don't always seem so happy…." I sighed.

"Well….it's….I don't know how to describe it. There are times when I wish I had a kid sometimes, but then I think of what happened to some of the others….like Hades and Maria, Athena and Mark, Aphrodite and the one movie star Mclean or whatever…..you and May….I don't want to experience any of that."

ARTEMIS'S POV

The second I said 'May', I wished I hadn't. I heard him sniffle, and couldn't help but look over at him. In the dim light the stars gave off, I could see tears glittering in his eyes.

"Tomorrow was her birthday….and the day we first met." He sniffled again, but before I could say anything, he interrupted. "She hated me at first. Thought I was some freaky stalker who wanted to rape her. I was heading the same way she was, and Aphrodite, who was mad for because I sold her make-up or something, pushed me into May just as she was turning my direction to yell at me, and her parents walked in and saw us with our mouths pressed together like that….it was funny after the beating she gave when they left, but when they asked who I was, I couldn't think strait. She was the only mortal to ever do that to me….to leave me that speechless. She said I was Raymond, some guy she met a while ago….from that day on, that's what she called me. not Hermes, not Mercury, not Stalker, but Raymond." His voice completely cracked at the end, and he turned away from me.

I felt bad for him. I don't think I would ever feel that kind of pain.

"That's another reason I don't…..care….to love anyone. I wouldn't be able to deal with the pain you feel right now. That's one of…tolerable….things about you, I guess. You're a lot more open then some of the others." I was hoping that would cheer him up a little. But it really didn't. He just sniffled again and looked in front of him.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermes's POV

We cantered along quietly through the woods, after we put the saddle on. Artemis had insisted on making a saddle to separate us while on Kleftis, and of course she made it out of wood and leaves, and it was very uncomfortable. Being able to get out of that saddle was probably the only reason I was glad to see Camp Rome. I couldn't think of any better ones.

**Sorry it took so long….family emergency…..i couldn't really get time to type, neither was I in the mood for it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mercury's (Hermes) POV**

I could feel myself shifting into my Roman form, and I could tell Artemis was going through the same thing. Or should I say Diana? Now that's its Roman, I guess I should call her Diana. He heard Lupa howl somewhere in the background. Now, wouldn't that be so much easier? If Chiron could Winnie or howl or anything, there would be no need for a horn. Kleftis was already gone.

"Ya know, the further we go, the more I feel like this is just a trick." I stated.

"Shut up, Mercury. Deal with it." Diana growled at me. Maybe she was more like an animal in her Roman form then her Greek form. "Jupiter wouldn't lie about this to us."

Well, I must say, these Half-bloods really need to lighten up. The second we passed through the entrance to their camp, we had silver swords pointed to our throats.

"Who are you?" the leader of their camp, Jason Grace, demanded.

"We will blow the heads off your very bodies if you don't put those weapons away and let us throw, mortals." I growled. See? Im no fun in my Roman form.

"You can't tell us what to do." Jason growled. I smacked the sword out of his hand.

"I would think Lupa would've taught you better then to point weapons at two gods. Drop the weapons and show some respect!" I ordered. There was a clang of metal hit the ground and the demigods all stood up strait and saluted us, making a clear and strait path into the camp. Me and Diana walked through without a glance at the foolish children. Lupa would have some explaining to do about their behavior.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"WHAT DO MEAN, NONE OF MY DAUGHTERS LIKE YOU! JUPITER HAD BETTER NOT HAVE LIED!" I basically screamed at Jason.

"They don't! None of them even look at me like they do!" he defended himself.

After I searched the cabin for any clues if they did or not and even searched through some of their minds, I found that Jupiter had lied. None of my kids like Jason. None of them had even met Thalia.

"Thalia's still a huntress, correct?" I asked Diana as we sat in Lupa's oversized den.

"Yes, she is. And she shows no sign of liking any boy. She almost shot Pluto's son when he had walked by, thinking he was a baby Big Foot. The arrow grazed his arm, and he wasn't happy, and she said sorry, but with no sign of actually caring whatsoever." Diana replied.

"Then we were lied to."

"Why would Father lie to us?"

"Possibly to get me out of his way for a while sense I keep bugging him for a break that he's consistently saying no to, and you just came along to get more hunters."

We argued about it for hours.

"FORGET IT!" I snapped. This is supposed to be the week I get off and finally get a little break from work, and now im stuck arguing with you, when I should be getting the sleep I've been lacking! Zeus can blast me to peices for all I care, im leaving!" and with that, I stormed out of the room and away from the camp, slowly transforming back to my Greek self. I found Kleftis standing obediently in the woods where I left him. I knew he was getting tired of this. He wanted out of disguise, and wanted to stretch his legs.

"Soon, buddy. I can promise that at least." I rubbed his nose and slipped him an apple.

"Hermes!" Artemis came panting through the woods. She's not one to run out of breath quickly, but even I run out of breath when changing from Roman to Greek while running.

"What made you so mad? I've seen you get frustrated and I've seen your rage. You looked ready to explode back there." She said, her hair –now a light brown- all frizzy and messy.

"The fact this is supposed to be my week off, and instead, im stuck going across the country on a stupid quest that we were lied to about." I said it calmly and just continued to rub the horse's ears. I pulled out a bag of Jelly Belly jelly beans.

"We might as well take advantage of the time away from Olympus…" she said it so quietly I could barely hear her. But when I finally made out what she said, I almost dropped my Jelly Bellies.

"_We?_" I nearly choked.

She shrugged.

"_You?_ The goddess who hates guys? Take advantage of time with a thief? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I feel fine…" she was looking at the ground, but I think I saw her cheeks redden a little. If I could think strait right now, I would've said it looked cute. But, my mind was nothing but a slushy because of what she said.

"I thought you hated the idea of even standing around a guy."

"I do. I can't even figure out why I would suggest it, but Hestia and Athena both say I should open up a bit more. Not that I would agree with them or anything….but they said I should talk to Calypso, and she said that you were respectful about a girl's space-s"

"So you're trying to take their advise." I interrupted her. It did her no good to babble like that. It was so un-Artemis like.

"Yes." She sighed. We were quiet for a while.

"Want one?" I held out the bag of Jelly Bellies to her, while putting another one in my mouth. I spit it out.

"Buttered Popcorn flavor? I love buttery popcorn, but not in the form of a jelly bean!" I made a face. It was nasty. Artemis just laughed at me. I glared at her.

"Well lets see you eat a buttered-popcorn-jelly bean!" I said I took the bag away and dug through it until I found one. It was white with yellow spots on it. She took it, put it in her mouth, and few seconds later she spit it out, stuck her tongue out. My turn to laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" she snapped, but it didn't sound as harsh as when she normally yells at someone.

For a while we just sat under a tree and ate Jelly Bellies, talking about meaningless stuff like and remembering back in Ancient Greece.

"Do you really think Athena gave Bellerphon the golden bridle that helped him tame Pegasus?" she asked.

"Athena had nothing to do with Pegasus. Yes, she gave him a golden bridle, and yes he tamed _a_ pegasus with it. but it wasn't Pegasus." I shook my head.

"Then what happened to Pegasus?"

"I can show you what happened to him. get up." I stood up, and offered my hand to help her up. She gave me a questioning look as I helped her up and walked over to Kleftis.

"You get on first. Just because I don't strangle you right now, doesn't mean I want you behind me." she said firmly.

"Fine." I shrugged and climbed on, pulling her up behind me, and Kleftis started to walk on until I squeezed him into a gallop. I felt Artemis's hands on my shoulders, and it sent a small shock through me. almost the same shock I felt when I first met May. Hm. Maybe I should lay off the Jelly Bellies.

ARTEMIS'S POV

I held onto Hermes's shoulders as we galloped along. Kleftis was a fast horse, and smooth to. I could hardly feel him moving. But when we got into a field, I felt a power start to break from Kleftis. His fur began to change from the brown to a startling white. I thought this was Hermes's messing around with me. Calypso warned me of that. But then I felt Kleftis start to go faster, and something started to grow out of his back, just in front of me. those growths turned into bumps, and the bumps turned into small wings that kept going to enormous size. The horses fur was such a pure white, it was like the snow from along time ago, before man kind even had fire. He leaped into the air, and within seconds we were above the clouds.

I hadn't realized I was clinging to Hermes's back until I looked up.

"Why didn't you warn me of that!" I snapped at him.

"That would ruin the whole thing." He said simply.

"Where did you find a white pegasus? The only white one ever born was-"

"Pegasus. He's the only white one." he finished.

I looked at the horse I was on. Rubbing his fur the other way, I didn't see the gray under the white that most white horses have.

"You've had him the whole time?" I asked breathlessly.

"The whole time. That sap-story about finding 'Kleftis' being mistreated was all one of my wonderful cover-ups that everyone falls for." he stated matter-of-factly.

"If you were trying to keep Pegasus hidden, then don't you think someone will see him when he's flying like this?" I pointed out.

"That's the wonderful thing about Mist. And being a thief, I tend to bend rules with the Mist every now and then…when it seems like it would come in handy." He said. I smacked him in the back of the head. He grunted and I think grumbled a little. But I was beginning to have second thought about him. a thief, a pain in the neck, and annoying, but he clearly wasn't an idiot. By hiding Pegasus like this, he was protecting the winged horse. If Zeus found out that Pegasus was right under his nose the whole time, he would breed the horse to his best mares to get faster horses.

But he was still annoying.

**The idea of Kleftis really being Pegasus in disguise came to me when I read the book 'Quicksilver' by Stephanie Spinner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't have an exact plot for this story. There will be no exact line that goes on. Just Hermes and Artemis messing around in the free time they have sense they found out the Zeus lied to them. **

Somewhere on Mount. Everest

Hermes's POV

"Im sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Get back here!"

"I wasn't trying to! It was an accident! Honest!

"Hermes!"

"It wasn't like I could keep myself from doing that!"

Snow was kicked up behind us, Artemis's silky hair blowing out behind her. I was faster, of course. But I kept myself from running too far ahead. Making Artemis madder then she already was wouldn't be good. That's when I saw the cliff.

"Artemis, stop!" I tried to skid to a halt, but both of us were going to fast. She crashed into me and we fell over the side of the cliff, sliding down the snow covered walls in a tangle of arms and legs. I felt a sharp tug on my hair, as well as a hard kick between my legs. The snow muffled my yelp.

"Don't touch me there!" I heard Artemis yell as we fell. Being that we were the only one's here, I assumed it must have been me who touched her somewhere. I didn't want to know where.

I somehow managed to roll onto my back and break away from her. I couldn't stop sliding, and I have to say: wearing sandals on Mount Everest isn't the best of ideas. My feet were cold!

At the bottom, I slid across a frozen river, and crashed into a huge pile of snow, momentarily dazing myself. I should've just stayed in the snow. Instead, I ended up poking my head out of the snow, only to have Artemis crash into me, pushing me once again into the freezing, white crystals. I tried to get up again, but instead I got Artemis's hand on my face as she pushed herself up. Then, unrepentantly, she pulled me up to. Good thing my face was already red from the cold, because I was positive I was blushing.

She was smiling as if that was the most fun she'd ever had.

"You have snow and dirt in your hair." She stated, reaching up to brush it out with her hand.

"So do you." I said, brushing it out of her hair with my own hand. And then she slapped me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I yelped again, the sound echoing off the sides of the canyon.

"For kicking me almost all night."

"I said sorry."

Whatever she was about to say after that, was drown out by the sound of snow crashing down the mountain. Of course, it wouldn't matter if we got stuck under the snow or not, because we're immortal. We would just be really cold. But we both took off running anyway. Because im just so nice, I kept the same pace as her, trying not to get ahead of her, which was hard. But the snow just sped up. It hit us, knocking us both off our feet, and swallowed us whole. I really hate the cold.

We somehow managed to dig ourselves out, shivering and with ice on our hair. I stumbled over to where she was half covered in the snow, and pulled her out. We were both too tired to teleport anywhere warmer, so we spilt up and looked for a cave.

I found one first. It wasn't like we were trying to find two separate caves, or that we were really far from each other, but looking in two places was so much easier.

"Artemis! I found one." I called to her. She was only a few yards over to my right. We scrambled over, and crawled into the cave ahead of me. I climbed in behind her. While she lit the fire, I went looking for the best places in here to sleep. After looking for 3 minutes, I got bored and gave up. As I sat across from her, I couldn't help but notice how….different she looked with fire causing shadows to dance across her face.

It gave a different sparkle in her eyes, and made her hair glow. I probably should've noticed my staring.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Not in a mean way, but not in a nice way either.

"Just some shadows."

"Why do I not believe you?" she was sarcastic now. I only shrugged, moving closer to the fire, trying to get warm. But the fire didn't give off much warmth. We ended up huddling next to each other in an attempt for warmth. Im not sure Artemis really realized though. She was half asleep when she first crawled over. But soon, we were both fast asleep, my chest becoming her pillow, and her shoulder becoming my pillow.

_The next morning..._

Artemis's POV

I woke up with some soft fabric under my head, weight on my shoulder. Yawning, I looked over, stretching my free arm, and looked over to my right. I saw curls. The curls that only Hermes has. Then I realized that my head was on his chest. We were touching. In a cave. And were sleeping together. But somehow, I couldn't find my anger at him. Not with how peacefully he was sleeping compared to last night. He muttered something in his sleep, shifting ever so slightly. I was almost tempted to slap him awake, but then remember the ride on Pegasus and the run through the snow.

He hated the cold, yet I loved the cold. He ran through it, because I wanted to. I never knew he would willingly run through the snow. So instead, I slid quietly out from under him, slipping a little rock under his head. Water had craved a little dip in it, so it wasn't too uncomfortable. Then I explored the cave. There were small carvings on the walls that the nymphs of this mountain may have made, or maybe some old tribe of people.

It look like a craving of a bear, being cornered by a pack of wolves. Above the wolves, birds circles. Probably vultures or crows. A cub was with the bear, huddled behind it. Humans came from behind, spears lifted and some in mid air. Maybe the wolves were tamed by the people, and the bears had caused trouble. But walked further along the wall, I saw the spears that the people had thrown the spears over the bears, instead, trying to hit the wolves. Why any tribe would want to kill these wolves, and not the bears, I did not know.

I kept walking along the wall, watching the story form. At one point, the cub disappeared, and was replaced by a trembling wolf. Soon, all the wolves were by the bear, and the bear was turning against the humans. It attacked them. The last picture showed a wolf and bear, seeming to smile at a smaller animal. Half was a bear cub, half was a wolf pup.

"What a strange tale."

I jumped, and spun around, to see Hermes looking at the bear-wolf.

"Yes. Very strange." I nodded in agreement and looked back toward it.

"It seems to be a story of two completely different people, Bear and Wolf, falling in love against rules and fighting to protect each other." He stated.

"What?"

"Look." He pointed to the bear and the wolf. "They're really two people. The girl is the bear, and the boy is the wolf. They may have been in different tribes of ancient people. They were forbidden to see each other, because the tribes were constantly at war with each other. But Bear and Wolf fell in love. Bear's tribe members attacked Wolf one day, wanting to kill him to keep Bear safe. But neither wanted that. So when one of the men hurt Wolf, Bear attacked her own tribe members. Then they lived forever in peace, and clearly, had a child."

As he told the story, I looked again at all the pictures. Now that I looked at it, the bear did have a faint outline of a woman. And the wolf had a faint outline of a man. The humans seemed to be aiming mainly for one wolf, who ended up the one being the bear. He wasn't trembling, and the cub hadn't disappeared. The bear had jumped in front of the wolf and wolf-bear cub. The pack of wolves was the man's tribe. And at the end, all of the wolf's tribe, and all of the bear's tribe, were on the ground dead. And only the two remained, with their cub. It had made complete sense now that he pointed that out.

I glanced back at him as he looked over the pictures, and remembered how he had freed Io, the girl Hera turned into a cow because Zeus had fallen in love with her. She had left Argus, the hundred-eyed giant, to watch Io –now a cow tied to a tree. Zeus had told Hermes to go and free Io. Hermes had then acted like a normal mortal Shepard, traveling along playing a Shepard's pipe. Argus, believing the trick, offered to let Hermes sit with him. After a while, Hermes had started to tell such a long, and boring story, that Argus had fallen asleep, and Hermes freed Io.

Now that I thought about it, he had always been good at telling stories. Then again, I guess with him being the god of literature, and the one who created the alphabet and who knows how much else, that wasn't surprising.

"Do you know who carved it?" I asked.

"No. But I wish I did." There was no sign of lying in his voice, nor in his brown eyes. "Maybe it was people who lived here, long before any of gods –or any other immortal- knew of this side of the world." He suggested.

"But then Prometheus would've had to of known it. He was the one who created man." I pointed out. Hermes snorted.

"Prometheus is just as big as a fool as his brother. There were probably other gods who lived here before us. They might have created an older version of humans. Maybe humans who could live in the harshest environments that human nowadays can't. We've all felt the older powers here in small amounts at one point or another. Especially when we all fought Typhon."

Again, once he pointed it out, I realized it was true. In all the traveling I've done around this world, in almost every country further from Greece, I've felt powers of something more powerful then the titans and gods put together. Not as powerful as Typhon, but still strong.

"Maybe Bear and Wolf were lied to by their father, and tricked into some quest they didn't need to go on." I said quietly. All he did was look at me, a questioning look on his face, as if he was trying to figure out the story behind my words.

**Don't ask were I came up with the Bear and Wolf story. I really don't know if any lived in a random cave on Mount Everest, or why I thought of it. I just think it fits in the story.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im bored, and therefore will work on this story. **

**Chapter 6**

Hermes POV

I was still trying to find out what she was talking about, even though it was said two hours ago. _"Maybe Bear and Wolf were lied to by their father, and tricked into some quest they didn't need to go on." _

I had an idea at what she might be hinting at, but I could guarantee it's wrong. She doesn't like me that way. Maybe not even as a friend, maybe just a somewhat tolerable person, as many though of me as. I was so distracted trying to unscramble her words, that I didn't notice her come behind me until it was too late. Gallons of steaming hot water were poured over my head, and I sprang to me feet so quickly that I ended up slipping on the wet floor and falling backwards.

I heard Artemis's bell-like laughter echo off the cave walls. My whole face was red.

"Where'd you find all that water?" I asked, standing up and squeezing the water from my shirt.

"There's a hot spring further down in cave, past the story of Bear and Wolf." She said as she finished laughing.

A few minutes later we were both in the spring, enjoying the warm water.

"What did you mean earlier when you said 'maybe Bear and Wolf were lied to'?" I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to know.

She looked away. "Oh, how I wish I never said that!"

"Tell me." I insisted.

"It was nothing."

"It was clearly something. Bear and Wolf were in love when they shouldn't have been. We were lied to by our father, and forced to go on a stupid quest. You said maybe Bear and Wolf were lied to and were basically comparing them to us, and don't hurt me!" I said it before I could think, and braced myself to be slapped. I felt her staring me while I shielded myself with my arms.

"What are you doing?" she was trying not to laugh! How rude. Laugh at someone when they're trying to avoid being hit.

"Waiting for you to hit me…"

"I won't hit you."

I was about to point out a few other possibilities, when she interrupted.

"Or kick you, or harm you in any other physical way."

I slowly sat back up, still expecting to be slapped.

"What do you think I meant when I said what I did?" she asked, looking back at the crystal clear water.

"I don't know…I just thought it was a little odd that you would compare us with two love-bound characters in a story. You turned down love years ago." I looked toward the water and watched the ripples caused by the water flowing into the small pond.

"So you don't like me?" she said it so fast, and I could tell by the way she jumped and looked away quickly, and by the way her face turned bright red, that she hadn't meant for that to slip out.

"No, no! or wait….I DO like you, but I don't _not_ like you….or, I don't see why you would think I _don't _ like you, because how can anyone _not_ like you? Or- oh, for the love of Olympus! WHY can't I talk?" I was frustrating myself.

"What kind of like?" she asked quietly. I almost didn't hear her.

"Um…do you care if I show you the kind of like?" I'm pretty sure my face was redder then hers. She gave me a questioning look.

"Sure…." she sounded a bit uncertain. Then, before I could change my mind, or chicken out, I kissed her. On the lips. Im not sure how many times I've wanted to do that to her, how many times she caught me off guard with how amazing she looked. And the most shocking part- she didn't pull away from me, or slap me, or anything. She came _toward _me.

When we broke apart, we were both panting and out of breath.

"That was…" Artemis started. "Enjoyable. Surprisingly." She smiled. I was still to shocked –and I'll admit I may have been a little google-eyed or whatever that means- to actually respond. WOW that girl was awesome.

But the rest of the day and night were uneventful. We fell asleep next to each other again, this time though, we knew we were close.

*-* cookies…

ARTEMIS'S POV

When I woke up the next morning, I felt a strange longing. I _wanted_ to be close to him again. But I wanted to be closer to him. When I looked over at him, he was still fast asleep, curled into a small ball the way cats do sometimes. A strange comparison. I didn't disturb him. I had to think something through. Surely I hadn't broken my oath just by kissing him. No, I was still the virgin goddess I've been for years. but if I got closer to him, if I did anything with him, then what would my huntresses say? They would surely be ashamed of me, breaking my oath. But….not all the huntresses were truly anti-boys. Some of them had relationships before joining me and giving up on boys. I sighed.

Maybe one of the others could help…Athena and Hestia have always been there. In fact, the three of us have always been for each other during anything. But they would tell me to stay away from him, or I must've gotten snow in my head. That I should return to my hunters. But where would that leave Hermes? He showed me how he felt. I didn't have to Aphrodite to tell how he felt with all the passion anyone could've felt in that kiss. He would of course have to go back to work, delivering messages.

But he said at one point he didn't like that job. He got none of the respect they said he would, no one seemed to care about if he was tired or feeling sick. They only wanted they're mail. I sighed, and sat down, not realizing I was across from the story of Bear and Wolf. They had fought a whole war just so they could be together. So had Helen and Paris, and Odysseus had gone through so much just to get back to his wife. There were countless stories of two people against the world, driven by love. But…I wasn't sure if I really loved Hermes. Sure, he was funny and amusing in his own way, and his eyes always have that innocent gleam in them.

I'll admit that he's cute, in a weird way. But weather or not I really like him, I don't know.

*.* PRIME RIB!

ARTMIS'S POV

I am in SOOO much trouble! That was the only thought in my head as I leaned back on Hermes's bare chest. If anyone finds out what we did, we're dead. Zeus will have our heads on the wall, Athena will use us for war practice, the hunters will use us as targets, my reputation will be ruined, Apollo would never forgive me, and why didn't I think of any of these things earlier! Hermes had _warned_ me about all those things! He told me if we did it, there would be no going back! Stupid longings….I'm so dead!

If you haven't yet figured it out, I have broken my oath. I can no longer call myself a virgin.

**Dun dun dun! Shorter then the others, yes I know. I just think that here is a good place to end this chapter. But there are still more to come!**

**Please review! The more reviews, the more effort I put into the plot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This might not be the best chapter…or the longest chapter…**

Artemis's POV

I was back with the hunters after Zeus called us back to Olympus. Hermes told him that we fixed the problem and none of his kids likes Zeus's kids. He was lying the whole time, and I knew he was, but it was so believable, I almost fell for it too. But I was there, so I didn't. He was given his week off, which he was clearly happy about.

"Finally! Maybe now I can get sleep, and not have to worry about being chased in the morning because I _accidentally_ kicked someone!" were his exact words.

"Lady Artemis?"

I jumped, but then realized it was only Thalia.

"Yes?"

"Um, you just let a hydra get away. It ran right in front of you." She said.

"Did it?" I wiped her memory –along with the rest of the huntresses- of the hydra. Darn it, I've been letting my mind wander!

"Oh, it didn't. It was just a rabbit."

I really hate having to lie to them about anything, but I was just confused at the moment. I've had a weird feeling since our last day in the cave, when I broke my oath. I suddenly started to feel tired…but that was reasonable, since this is the first day back after the quest.

"Girls, lets set up camp for the night." I said.

"But…it's noon." One of the girls said. It was noon….how am I not noticing these things?

"So?" I said. "I've just finished a quest with possibly the most annoying god ever, and he doesn't know the meaning of 'rest' when he has work to do."

I was lying to my huntresses. Some of them have been with me sense the times of Ancient Greece. What a shame. A disgrace. How could I do this to them?

A few minutes later, the tents were up and everyone was walking around, talking and laughing, and having fun. I was in my tent, lying down, and my hands resting on my stomach. Just as I was starting to doze off, I felt something touch my hand. A bug? No, it was under my hand. And no bug would dare to touch me. it came again, stronger this time, and I felt it on my stomach too. A second later, I realized the possibilities.

"Thalia!" I called her into the tent, barely being able to keep my face emotionless.

"Yes?" she poked her head in.

"I must go take care of something. Stay with the hunters, and don't move camp. It's staying here for a while." I told her.

"Okay…"

And then I left in a gust of wind.

Hermes' POV

I was sleeping heavily on my bed. Oh, how I missed this bed over the year. So warm, and cushiony, and comfortable…if only I could stay in it forever. Or at least a whole year, instead of a week out of every year. My normally undisturbed sleep was then rudely disturbed.

"Get up, get up, GET UP!" someone half yelled, half screamed in my ear.

"Ohhhh…I only have 6 days and 20 hours left of my break! Leave me alone!" I complained, rolling onto my stomach and pulling my pillow over my head.

"This will be the very last break you have, if you don't get off your lazy butt and help me!" that sounded like Artemis…what's she doing here? shouldn't she be turning boys into jackalope and hunting monsters with her huntresses?

"Please go away…." I groaned.

"Hermes…." She growled.

I moved the pillow and looked up at her with half-open eyes. I was TIRED! Can't anyone get that through their heads? I don't see anyone else running 24-7 all year around except for one week! Therefore, I have every right to be moody and grumpy.

"What? I'm trying to actually sleep for a change!" I snapped. Then saw the worried look in her eyes.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." She said as she grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. For a few seconds, I thought she had lost her mind. I didn't feel anything. But then I felt it. The same I felt in many mortals' stomachs.

But if it was a developing child, as I was pretty sure it was, then we were in HUGE trouble.

"Artemis….I'm no professional with these things…I couldn't tell you what you would want to hear though. Maybe Aphrodite or Apollo-"

"No! I can't let either of them know. Especially Apollo! He'd go right to Zeus, and then…then we'd both be goners! And Aphrodite…she'd just start telling everyone!" Artemis looked very stressed…and scared. The one emotion I've not seen –nor did I ever think I'd see- in her.

"Apollo can't lie. But Aphrodite, I can make her swear on the most sacred vows, and conditions, and if needed, physically force her to keep her mouth shut about this. She knows more about it than I do." I told her. She sat on my bed.

"I don't know anymore." she whimpered.

"I'll go call her." I said quietly, crawling out of my amazingly comfortable bed. As I started to walk toward the door, I heard her laugh a little behind me. I turned around and looked at her.

"You sleep in evil, rabid, purple, vampire bunny boxers?" she giggled. My face turned red.

"I wasn't supposed to be bothered this week! If I would've known you were coming, I wouldn't have worn these!" I tried to defend myself. Why is it, that everyone finds it so weird that I wear evil, rabid, purple, vampire, bunny pajamas and boxers! Evil, rabid, purple, vampire, bunnies are awesome! They're probably all jealous.

When I managed to get an Iris Message rainbow thingy up, instead of Aphrodite appearing like I was hoping, Iris appeared.

"Hermes! I haven't seen you for a while. May I help you?" she asked.

"Where's Aphrodite?" I was back to being grumpy. Lack of sleep can really do that to a person.

"Uh…you can say she's a bit busy right now…"

"I don't care how busy she is! I have to talk to her."

"Okay, okay! Relax. I'll get her." Iris put her hands up in surrender. And a few minutes after she left, Aphrodite appeared in a hot tub. Everyone around her were in a sleeping phase thingy that all gods can cause to happen, and she was in a bikini that –if you asked me- was a little too small.

"What do you want, Hermes? I'm a little bust right now. Do you know how hard it is to find such a lovely group of young men-"

"Shut up, Aphrodite, and get your nasty little ass up here." I interrupted. Even she looked shocked at the harshness in my voice.

"What's got you so mad?" she asked.

"The fact that no one gets that I need sleep. now, get up here!" and then I swiped through the mist with my hand and walked back to where Artemis was sitting on my bed.

"I think im going to have to kick you out of your room, and take your bed." She said, leaning back on my pillows. I yanked them away from under her. She yelped as she fell back.

"Leave me alone." I growled, putting the pillows on the other side, and flopping onto my bed, rolling over so I was facing away from her. It was a little hard to pull my blankets onto me because of Artemis still sitting there, but I got them up anyway. I was almost asleep, when I heard Aphrodite's high pitched voice echo down my hall. I groaned. Time to explain things that will surely get us all into trouble.

….a few minutes later…..

"And so now she's worried that a godling is forming." I finished the annoying tale with a sigh. I had already made her swear up and down, on the life of all the hansom men she liked that aren't immortal, on the life of all her children, on the sales of all her favorite brands of clothing, on the River Styx, on all her make-up/face cleaning whatevers/fancy clothes, and whatever else she found important and needed that she wouldn't tell anyone at all about anything I just told and what was to come.

Aphrodite looked like the happiest person in the world.

"Finally! Artemis, dear, if you are expecting a child, it would certainly be a wonderful thing! I don't know why you're so worried about it!" she squealed.

"Lower your voice! Not only do I have a headache, but it would also be best to keep the rest of world completely unknowing of any of this!" I snapped.

"I'm supposed to be a virgin goddess! Im not supposed to have kids, or even fall in love with someone!" Artemis completely ignored what I just said.

"QUIET!" I yelled at them. They both lowered their voices.

"Come. I have some of the different tests with me right now. Hermes, where is the bathroom in this place?" Aphrodite said.

"Down the hall, third door on the left. and keep your voices down. Im going to bed." And then I grabbed my pillows and walked out of my bedroom.

"Your bed is right there. Where are you going?" Artemis was clearly confused.

"The couch."

"Why?"

"Because if you are pregnant –which hopefully you aren't, because I can guarantee I'll get blamed and punished for it-, you can't let anyone else know. And if you just stay here, no one will wonder where you are. They'll assume you wandered off for some quiet time. But if you go to your own home –or your brothers- then you'll be at risk of being discovered. And because im nice, I'll let you stay in my bed if needed, and I'll stay on my couch, chair, or whatever I decide on." And then I turned and left, with a little nymph named Willow carrying a blanket behind me.

Willow's tree is clearly a weeping willow tree, though she's one of the happiest nymphs I know. She's like a daughter to me, but without a mother. She was helpful during all the trouble I was having during the time surrounding the war.

WILLOW'S POV

After helping Master (he doesn't like me calling him that, but I do it anyway) get comfortable on his recliner chair, I went back upstairs where the goddesses were. I found them where Master had left them. Only this time, they were sitting on the bed, and Artemis was crying. Master told before that she was never one of cry or show emotion, especially when others are around. Aphrodite looked like she was trying to comfort her, but was failing epically.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked quietly. I knew something was wrong, but it was a habit of mine to ask. Master seems depressed more and more these days, so I've been asking him is something was wrong, but would always just shake his head and walk away.

"Oh, nothings wrong. She's just over reacting to a great thing!" Aphrodite said cheerily.

"GO die in a hole, Aphrodite." Artemis sniffled. Aphrodite just frowned.

"But holes are full of dirt, and that would just ruin my make-up!"

"Aphrodite, why don't you go tell Mast- Hermes that h has guests and should treat them as he would in the older days." I suggested. Aphrodite, not noticing that I was just trying to get her out of the room, nodded and left. I walked over to Artemis.

"What's wrong?" I asked her again. I wasn't here when they got here, so I had no clue.

"I broke my oath…" she sniffled again as I sat on the bed next to her. "And now I'm expected his child."

**Im not very happy with this chapter….**


	8. Chapter 8

**I….want…..CAKE!**

ARTEMIS'S POV

I lay on Hermes bed, trying to think of a way out of this. Willow told me that to wake him up again, would be asking for pain. He's dangerous on the battlefield, but when he doesn't get his yearly sleep, he's worse then an outraged Hades. And she spoke from experience. She even showed me the scar she had gotten from him when she had woken him too many time on his break. It was a nasty one the length of her arm that crossed her back.

"He still frets about it sometimes. If I do a lot of work for him, he'll start asking how my back is. And when I say its fine, he says 'that is the same thing you said when I first gave you that scar, and you got it infected and were stuck with Apollo for weeks!'." She chuckled a little.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that again, though. He'll control himself." She added when she saw my worried look.

"What am I going to do? If Zeus finds out, he'll fry me and Hermes. My huntresses will never forgive me, Apollo will hate me for breaking my oath…"

"No they won't. Apollo is your twin, and he's always stood by you. Your huntresses are like your sisters. I doubt they'd hate you for it. And about Zeus….i doubt Master would let him lay a finger on you, or your baby. He's always been defensive." 

"I don't want a child though."

"If you even dare think of aborting it…." we both looked up at the sound of the voice. It was Hermes. Although he had bags under his eyes, and looked ready to fall over, the threat in his voice would've scared a whole army.

"Why would I do that?" I didn't add that I did exactly know what that is. I've never been good with all this baby stuff.

"It's murder, that's what it is. Now move over." He growled.

I moved to the other side, and he tossed his pillows back onto his bed, and flopped onto it with a grunt.

"You can stay, sleep in this bed, but I'm not moving from this spot until it's time for work." His voice was muffled by the blankets.

"Do you know how to get around Zeus's anger?" I asked before he could fall into a deep sleep.

"I always have a way to get around Zeus's anger."

And that was the last thing he said before falling into the deepest sleep I've ever seen. I didn't bother him again, but stayed in his home. I felt more comfortable around him then I do around my own brother.

**(Sorry to interrupt the story, but I've had enough of this already. So far, I have found two people who took my idea of 'evil, rabid, purple, vampire bunny' pajamas and underwear without giving me the credit. I know some people use it because they like the idea, but it really annoys me when I am not given credit. Why it annoys me when not many things –okay, that was a lie. Lots of things annoy me. If someone happens to read a story that has the evil, rabid, purple, vampire bunnies in it, and have not yet read my stories that involve them, they will think the credit goes to that other person. If that person is messed up in the mind, they'll continue to say they invented the evil, rabid, purple, vampire bunnies. MY POINT BEING, THE NEXT PERSON I FIND WHO DIDN'T GIVE ME CREDIT FOR EVIL, RABID, PURPLE, VAMPIE BUNNIES, AND INCULD THEM IN THEIR STORY, WILL BE REPORTED! Im pretty sure in Real life, coping someone's published idea is against the law and ends in a fine, depending on what it is. Thank you for dealing with my incredibly annoyed rant.)**

"He'll wake up on his last day of break. That's when he eats as much as he can." Willow said as she handed me a cup of tea. I hadn't been feeling good –which Aphrodite said was part of being a soon~to~be mother- and had stayed in bed. Of course, even here I couldn't really get a quiet sleep. Hermes snores. Not loudly, but still. Constantly, all night, all day, no matter how deep in his sleep he is. Not that I minded. Knowing he was there in the night when I start to worry again about would happen, it was good to be able to squeeze his arm to release stress. Though I did cause a few bruises…

Already it was becoming noticeable that I was expecting a child. Goddesses are only pregnant for 4 and a half months. Half of that of a mortal. Meaning it hurt more as the child grew before birth.

"What will happen when it's time for the baby to be born?" I asked her quietly.

"Then we'll keep you hidden from everyone else, until Master comes up with a plan." Willow assured me.

"But what if something goes wrong during the birth? If it's just me, you, and Hermes-"

"Aphrodite will be there too. A few nymphs who I know that used to help goddess deliver." Willow looked me in the eyes, her meadow-green eyes glowing with determination, and something deeper. Almost a sad longing. A deep sorrow that ran deeper and further then the deep part of the ocean and longest river.

"Nothing will go wrong."

About three days later, Hermes was awake again. Half asleep and groggy, he rolled over and nearly crushed me.

"Gah! Hermes, get off!" it wasn't the best wake up call for me.

"Whaa?" he looked up at me. "Oh. Sorry." He rolled back over to his side.

"Jerk…" I muttered.

"So how'd the test go?" he yawned.

"You already know."

"I do?" he thought for a second. "Oh yeah. I do."

I suddenly felt a pang of worry.

"You'll be there, right? When the time comes…."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he gave me a questioning look, as if he couldn't believe I would ask something like that.

"You have work. You'll be busy." I said.

"No amount of work will keep me from being there with you. I'll be there every step of the way, and I swear it by the Styx!" there was a small rumble of thunder.

"What will we tell Zeus?"

"If he doesn't accept the truth, then I'll lie. I'll say I lost control and overpowered you while you were sleeping."

"And if he accepts the truth?"

"Then I don't have to lie."

"What about while it grows. Many of the huntresses never had a connection with their dad, and it caused them to go down bad paths before they found me and hunters."

"I'll find time to be there with you."

We were quiet the rest of the day. He ate as much as he could, as Willow had said, while I nibbled a piece a bread or cheese every now and then, then go back and try to take a nap. But that night, I couldn't stand it. I was about to ask Hermes something, when he just stood up and stormed out of the room as if he was mad.

Willow looked at me, then turned and ran after her Master. I knew she going to see why he was suddenly mad.

HERMES'S POV

"Artemis!" I called as I walked through the field. One of the other nymphs had told me that Artemis had run from my house. I already checked with her hunters, camp half-blood, camp Rome, her house, Apollo's, all without getting noticed, and in the time of two hours. I was about to call again, when I heard a quiet sobbing. Looking around, I saw her huddled against a small tree, in tears. She didn't see me.

"Artemis?"

She looked up and glared at me through tear filled eyes.

"Go away!" she growled. I ignored her request and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her gently. Had I said something in my sleep?

"Everything's wrong! But why would you care? You hate me as much as Poseidon and Athena hate each other!" she basically screamed at me.

"What? When did I say I hate you?" I was confused now.

"You didn't have to say it! You saw me about to say something, then you just got up and left! That said it all!"

"Artemis, snap out of it!" I snapped. "You _never_ let people get in your way like that! And when i left like that, it was because your brother was calling me to make sure I was awake!"

"You're lying!"

I sighed. As much as I preferred talking, I started to quietly sing to her. **(A/N: I do not own 'Crazy Girl'! it belongs to Eli Young Band)**

"_Baby why you wanna cry?  
You really oughta know that I  
Just have to walk away sometimes  
We're gonna do what lovers do  
We're gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain't ever changin' my mind_

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl

Wouldn't miss a single day  
I'd probably just fade away  
Without you, I'd lose my mind  
Before you ever came along  
I was livin' life all wrong  
Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl

Crazy girl

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately,  
I love you like

Crazy, girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl

Like crazy  
Crazy girl  
Like crazy  
Crazy girl  
Like crazy"

I don't have a voice like Apollo, but I've been told I have a good enough voice. And it tends to calm others down. Artemis actually fell asleep. She looked so cute, so peaceful. And yet, I brought all this stress onto her. If I had refused to make love with her, she wouldn't be so stressed. So again, I sighed. Then I picked her up, and carried her back to my house, laying her gently on the bed, pulling the covers over her, and watched her sleep for a few minutes, before climbing in on the other side, and going to sleep myself.

**remember: REVIEW and DO NOT TAKE MY IDEAS WITHOUT PERMISSION!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im not a beggar, but could you people please read my story 'Lost' and give me better title ideas? I can't think of a good title for it. **

HERMES'S POV

It's been about three months since Artemis told me. So far, I couldn't think of a plan to get us out of trouble. But I had managed to get a few of the others on my side for this. Okay, that was a lie. I only had Aphrodite on our side. Others, I had just stopped messing with them and tried to get them to not think I was planning something. It wasn't working very well so far. They all just assumed I had something big planned, and were all bracing themselves. I have asked Artemis if I could tell some of them, after getting them to promise to never tell. She said she'd use my head for target practice if I hinted too much toward it.

Sighing, I ran down to where her and her hunters were. Aphrodite, who had been watching them in disguise as a dove, had said she was starting to show, and it was almost time to move her somewhere else so no one would know,. Of course, Artemis knew Aphrodite was watching. It was a deal the three of us made. Artemis would act as she normally did, while Aphrodite watched so she could help if things started going wrong, and I would have to find a place for Artemis to stay hidden. Which of course, I already knew the perfect place. The same place my mother had stayed hidden from Hera. Mt. Kyllene in Greece.

As I neared the girls, I morphed into a hawk. It was warmer as a hawk anyway at this time of day. Four in the morning the Rocky Mountains was cold. I circled above their camp a few times, trying to find Artemis's tent. The only problem after that is her lieutenants stayed in her tent with her, and they had guards hidden in the trees.

I thought that maybe if I acted like I was about to attack one of the hunters, they would think that I had a nest in that tree and would leave. But if they only saw one hawk with the colors of a male, they would wonder where the female is.

_Hey, Aphrodite, this would be a good time to show up. _ I sent my thoughts out toward her, and soon a little white dove appeared next to me.

_Ya know, there are some really good looking guys who go fishing this early in the morning, and I would prefer to be watching them right now. _She pouted.

_Yeah, whatever. I need to chase those hunters out of the tree above Artemis's tent. So if I act like there's a nest there, they might leave. But as you surely know, I can't lay eggs, or look like a female. Im too amazing for that anyway. _I puffed my feathers against the cold.

_So you want me to look like a female hawk and act as if im your mate for the season so you can chase them away. _She guessed.

_It's happened before. _I reminded her. As much as I regret my foolish behavior and desires back then….

She glared at me, but soon she grew bigger and her feathers darkened into a million shades of brown. I nodded a quick thanks, and we turned toward the tree. The screams that hawks make can get very high pitched, as unmanly as that is. But it always works to make people jump. Mainly when it sounds angry. I didn't dare lay a talon on them, but I came strait at them with talon extended and beak open.

One girl fell out of the tree. The other was stupid enough to lash out of me. And my talons 'accidentally' cut her hand. Then she fell out of the tree. But as she fell, she screamed, and everyone woke up with arrows pointed at me and Aphrodite. I just puffed out my feathers again and made a hissing sound. To point an arrow at a hawk….how dare they do such a thing to my sacred bird! Artemis peeked out lazily from her tent.

_Call off your hunters! _I mentally yelled at her.

"Girls, put your bows away. We have guests." She told them. They all looked confused.

"That stupid bird attacked us! Look!" the hunter who's hand got cut from my talons held up her bloody hand. I protested in that angry bird noise. Darn it, what is that called?

Artemis glared at me, and then pulled out her own bow, shot an arrow. The arrow grazed my wing, although I tried to dodge the other way. But Aphrodite pushed me toward so, so now I have a bloody wing. I morphed back to my human form.

"Was that really needed?" I asked, annoyed, as I wiped the ichor from my arm.

"You cut one of my hunters."

"No, she did that on her own. If hadn't lashed at me like that, she wouldn't have hit my talons."

"Whatever. Now what do you need?" she put her bow away, but still stayed in the tree.

"Its time." was all I said. It took her only a second to understand.

"Already? It's only been such a short time…"

"You know the plan. Do you want your hunters to know now, or after?" I was baiting her on this one. She shot me –my arm was still bleeding- so now I put her in a bad spot. It was mean, yes, but I already knew that if I was going to be there with her when the time came, I wasn't going to leave without a few bruises.

"Know what?" Thalia asked. Artemis again glared at me.

"Girls, come with me. We need to have a talk."

"Should I come so that there's no chance for anyone to shoot me?" I asked.

"No. Stay here with Aphrodite. Try to come up with something."

ARTEMIS'S POV

When we were far enough from Hermes and Aphrodite, I stopped the huntresses, and we all sat down.

"Girls, forgive me for this, for it shall always haunt me. Hate me if you will, for I have shown a terrible example." I sighed, and shook my head.

"Im going get this over with as quickly as I can. I have to go soon anyway. You all know of the little quest that me and Hermes had to go on. You all know by now that we were tricked into it. And I've….broken my oath. And now I'm expecting his child." I looked at the ground and waited for the worst.

"We'll forgive you," Thalia started. "On one condition."

I looked at her with an eye brow raised.

"You let us play with the baby." She smirked. I couldn't help but smile.

"Fair enough." I acted as if it was terrible. "But Zeus does not know."

I gave them all a serious look. "He can't know until Hermes thinks of a way to get me and the child out of trouble. No one other then Aphrodite, Hermes, and we know about this, and until I can think of a way to tell everyone, you are all to keep your months shut about this. I'll be back in a few weeks. I have to go into hiding for a while, so chances are you may hear others asking about where I've gone. Hermes and Aphrodite are coming, and you girls are going to Camp Half Blood until I get back."

The girls groaned, but didn't argue.

When we got closer to the clearing where our camp was set up, I held up a hand to make the girls stop. Hermes was lying on two branches in one of the trees, messing around with a big feather. My bow appeared in my hand, and with careful aim, shot an arrow. It silently cut through the air, and pinned his feather to the tree. His surprised yelp echoed through the forest. Aphrodite's bell-like laughter came from somewhere nearby, and the hunters laughed as one. Hermes whole face was red with embarrassment. He's one of the hardest gods to sneak up on, and to surprise him like that was rare.

"Im assuming it went well?" he grumbled when everyone stopped laughing.

"Better then I planned, that's for sure." I said as he jumped down from the tree.

"So….they won't care when I do this?"

Before I had a chance to say anything, his lips crushed against mine for a brief minute, before dodging out of the way of my fist.

"HERMES!" I won't admit –out loud, anyway- that I had enjoyed that. My face was bright red, I was sure. He just had a hug grin on his face as he continuously dodged my lunges.

I forgot the hunters and everyone else that was there. I changed into a tiger and jumped at him, pinning him to the ground.

"Owowowowowowow, watch the claws!" he started to try to push me off, but being a goddess meant I was just as strong as he was.

"At least take a step back!" he whined. I moved my front left paw back. It was just making his arm worse anyway. I leaned back on my hind feet a little so it would look like I was about to attack him face, when he actually cried out in pain.

"Artemis, your foot is in a _really _bad spot!" he rasped. Looked behind me to see my hind paw _was_ in a bad spot. I got off him and changed back to a human. He just lay there for a few minutes.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Im not a girl….don't step there…" he whined, rolling onto his stomach. The hunters were trying not to laugh.

"Okay, we should, like, really start leaving. If we leave after the sun rises, we might run into Apollo…" Aphrodite spoke up.

"Hold on…give me a few minutes…" Hermes muttered.

"And that is one of the reason's girls rule. We not as sensitive in some areas." I smirked.

"Oh, shut up."

I took the time that we were waiting for him, to say good bye to the hunters.

"Because you broke your oath, does that mean we can to?" one of them asked.

"No. I wasn't supposed to break mine, and the only reason I did was…..i was just being stupid at the time."

"If you are quite done with clawing me in bad places, and saying sappy good-byes to the girls you'll see in a few weeks, can we go?" Hermes spoke up. He was sitting on his knees in the same place I left him.

"Sure."

HERMES'S POV

I was panting by now. I've been trying to distract Artemis from her pain for hours. It's been about a month since I got her to this cave, and she started having extreme cramps since midnight last night. Aphrodite said that any time today the baby would be born. So now, I was hula-hopping with 10 stupid hula hoops, juggling, balancing a glass of boiling water on my head, all while standing on a ball. Anything to get her to ignore her pain. The ball suddenly hit a little rock that was on the ground, knocking me off balance, so boiling hot water poured all over me, little rocks that I had been juggling hit my feet and head, and I fell flat on my butt on the stone floor. That got her to smile at least.

"Glad my sore butt and burning face could amuse you." I grumbled as I wiped the water from my face. Her smile faded as another wave of pain overcame her. I frowned. I did not like seeing the beauty known as Artemis in so much pain.

"Not much longer. I promise." I told her, crawling over to her and squeezing her hand. Little did I know how right I was.

**Ha-ha! My turn to torture people with cliff-hangers! VICTORY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would really like if people would at least read the first chapter of the story that was first called 'Weasel's Story' but then called 'Lost' and is now called 'Life Stinks'….it's not as bad as it sounds! **

HERMES'S POV

"Ow, ow, ow, can we switch arms now?" she was literally clawing my arm. Sure, I should be blaming myself for this, because I was letting her attack my arm. But I didn't know she would claw me _this_ hard. Aphrodite said it was getting really close now. About another hour or so, and Artemis would be done with all this.

And my arm would be gold and sore, and possibly shredded. How can they expect me to hold my child with shredded arms?

"Fine." Artemis panted, as the pain eased a little. I walked over to her other side, and she grabbed my non-bleeding arm. She was calm for a few more minutes, and during that time she drank some water. But that time didn't last long enough. Almost as soon as she put the glass down she was back to ripping my poor arm apart. I bit my lip to keep from yelling out. The goal was to keep quiet, so no one would know we were in here.

What happened next happened so quickly, I couldn't recall it for the life of me. But im immortal, so would that count for me? Anyway, Artemis let out a gasp, and the next thing I know, Aphrodite comes in carrying a freshly cleaned baby girl wrapped in a little white blanket. I couldn't help but smile. But a few minutes after Aphrodite handed the baby to Artemis (I had to clean the ichor off my arms first), I heard a gasp from the opening of the cave. And when I turned to see who it was, I saw Apollo. He looked furious.

"You…" he pointed at his sister with a shaking finger. "You broke your sacred oath!"

"It wasn't her fault!" I growled at him.

"I don't care if it was or not! She should've knocked your teeth out the minute you made a move toward her!" how the heck did Apollo know already that it was me. Before I could snap something back, Apollo was gone.

"Get deeper into the cave. He's gonna come back." I said, helping Artemis back up and rushing her, the baby, and Aphrodite deeper in the cave. When we got to the back, I pushed a boulder out of the way, revealing a small path way.

"You'll be better off becoming smaller. Move as…I don't know a cat or something. But just keep going. This leads to where ever my mom is now. Just tell her what happened, and she'll help you." I told them quickly.

"What about you?" Artemis asked. I couldn't help but notice how this was starting to sound like some cheesy romance movie.

"I'm going to stay here, maybe find a way to get Zeus on our side for this, if he's there." Before she left, I gave her a quick kiss –causing Aphrodite to start tearing up in happiness- then watched as she and Aphrodite morphed into cats, and the baby into a tiny, newborn kitten dangling in Artemis's mouth, mewing for food. As soon as they were both in the tunnel, I pushed the boulder back and hurried back to the front of the cave.

Not even five seconds after I got there did lightning flash and thunder roar, and Zeus appeared in front of me, looking madder then Apollo had. Oh, how I would've preferred if Hera were with him. She'd at least calm him down a little. Unless she'd be mad too….

"Where. Is. Artemis." He demanded through clenched teeth.

"She left. and if you'll listen-" I never did get to finish that sentence. I was blasted with lightning too quickly for me to dodge. And that was just a warning. But it hurt.

"It wasn't her fault!" I tried again, but was shot at again, barely managing to dodge. I kept trying to tell him to listen, and I would explain, but he lost his patients far too quickly.

3rd POV

The air began to sizzle, and Zeus's most powerful weapon, his Master Bolt, formed in his hand. Before Hermes could get out of the way, the powerful lightning was striking him, burning him, while the power of the blast caused a major cave in. broken rocks and boulders poured down, crushing Hermes, while the blast of electricity continued to burn him, and the rocks.

ARTEMIS'S POV (in the garden of the Pleiades)

"Well, if it weren't under these circumstances, I would've congratulated you." Maia said as she herded us away. But just before we got to a huge, hollowed out tree, a bright light came from in front of us, and Apollo appeared.

"Give me the child." He demanded.

"I'd give up immortality before giving her to you." I growled at him. I didn't know where the motherly protection came from, but all well.

"You broke your oath!" he roared at me. "And with Hermes! That thief probably only wanted to satisfy himself, you know that!"

"It was my idea, not his! He warned me against it, but I wanted to know what it was like! I didn't ask for a child!" I snapped at him. He seemed shocked for a second, but soon got over it.

"He wont be there to protect you when Zeus gets his hands on that child." He sneered.

"Well if he won't, then I will!" Maia butted in.

"I already promised to side with Artemis and Hermes on this one." Aphrodite added.

"And others will probably side too. Immortals always take sides." I hissed.

"And they'll all side with the side that's honest."

"No. If Athena goes on one side, Poseidon will take the other. Ares will go on Aphrodite's side guaranteed, and it will move like that, as it always has." Artemis growled.

Thunder roared in the distance, and I looked up. Even from here, I saw flashing lightning, and heard the crash of rocks. A second later, I realized what had just happened.

"You destroied a sacred place. The birth place of a god, you destroied! You moron!" I almost screamed at him.

"Artemis, you're going to hurt the baby's hearing." Maia said gently, though from the glare in her eyes, I knew she was twice as mad as I was. If we were right, Hermes was hurt, his birth place destroied, and in huge trouble.

"You just invited someone to destroy Delos, Apollo. The island we were born, and you just invited Hermes to destroy it!" I punched him in the nose, before teleporting –as much as I hated that- to the cave where me and Hermes first realized our feelings.

It was cold, but I didn't care. Holding my daughter, I walked to the back of the cave, and stepped into the little hot spring, hoping to warm the two of us up. It was a few hours before I heard someone calling my name.

"Artemis! Come on, where the heck are you!"

It was Apollo. I didn't answer, just hugged my nameless daughter closer, and sunk deeper into the water. He continued to call my name, and a few times I was tempted to give my daughter to him, and let him destroy her. But then I would see a devastated Hermes. After all he had lost –May, Luke, a few other kids, the trust of some of his fellow immortals, his birthplace, and so much more- he didn't need to lose anything else. I had a feeling that destroying his daughter –OUR daughter- would destroy him too.

So I refused to answer his calls. Maybe he would give up. He doesn't like the dark, and it was pretty dark back here. Surely he would be too wimpy to come all the way back here. But I was wrong. A few minutes later I saw the glow, and he must've seen me in the water.

"Artemis, im sorry! I honestly….i just lost my temper! I never thought you'd break your oath….sure, I saw it coming, there was a prophecy about it, but I never really believed it…and Zeus destroied his birthplace, not me! Forgive me?" he looked at me with big, blue puppy eyes. But I was mad at him.

"What prophecy?" I yelled at him. The baby whimpered, and through motherly instincts, I held her close and calmed her down.

"It's nothing…it already happened, and the rest isn't really too bad…."

"Apollo!"

"Okay, fine! I just have to remember it, and that might take some time…"

"You won't have any time, if you don't tell me it now!" I threatened him. He sighed.

"A thief shall steal a forbidden heart, play a game of sacred art, an adventure to begin in a rain of fire, and end with much desire." He recited.

"That's it? Only four short lines?" I wasn't so sure if he was telling the truth. But he nodded, and being the god of truth, surely he couldn't lie…and wouldn't dare lie to his sister. Not if he wanted to live, anyway.

"If you were really sorry, you would go help Hermes." I hissed at him. He only sighed.

"You should put the baby somewhere safe. With your hunters or at camp. Zeus will be looking for it."

"For _her._ Not it."

_A few minutes later…._

"Just keep her safe. Don't let _anyone_ take her. Even if Zeus himself comes to get, do not even think of handing her over. I'll explain more when I know more." I told Chiron as I handed my daughter over to him. I really didn't want to part with her just yet. But I had to make sure it would be safe enough on Olympus.

"I swear it on the Styx." Chiron said, taking the child and holding her close. He was always good with kids.

I didn't exactly enter Olympus the correct way. I teleported to Apollo's palace. There, I found him tending to Hermes. He was in bad shape. Burns covered his whole body, and many bones were broken. The cave had collapsed on him, and he had been struck by lightning multiple times.

"Is in waking-death." Apollo sighed. I could tell by the way he was glaring at Hermes limp form that he was still mad and most likely wouldn't forgive Hermes for a very long time.

"How long until he's back?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I walked closer to Hermes's beaten body, while Apollo put a towel on him from waist, down. His face was perfectly still, looking peaceful, but I knew he was feeling no peace at all. Although gods can't die, if we get injured bad enough, we will go into a waking-death. A god in waking-death can't move at all, doesn't breathe, and doesn't think, the whole body just shuts down. But they feel every bit of pain, and every touch sends waves of pain. And it was my fault. I had convinced to do what he did in the cave, I was the one who got him involved when I realized there would be a baby coming, and it was my younger brother who told Zeus. And now, he could be stuck like this for up to 3,000,000 years, possibly more.

**The next chapter will have a lot of arguing, I think. Unless I think of something to happen before that. But if I don't think of something, I will continue with my plan. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I had half of this chapter done and saved on my flash drive, but then the stupid thing broke. So now I have to start it over again. Ugh. **

ARTEMIS'S POV

They started to take sides before Hermes was awake. It had already been three weeks, and I had secretly gone to see my daughter every night. But I refused to name her until Hermes was there to help. The burns were slowly beginning to heal, and the shattered bones were healing up nicely, according to Apollo. Currently I was sitting in the throne room, while everyone was arguing over what the fate of my child should be.

As promised, Aphrodite was on my side, along with Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter. Athena, Zeus, Hades, Persephone, Dionysus, most of the minor gods, were all against her living. Apollo was currently with Hermes and Hades was judging some of the dead. So both 'teams' were down a person.

"It was born by breaking an oath! We can't allow it to live!" Zeus insisted.

"Like you haven't broken an oath before!" Hera snapped back.

"That was different."

"How? You went out and had TWO kids with a mortal AFTER the oath to not have anymore children!"

"So?"

"Artemis only had one, and she kept her oath so much longer then you did!"

I blocked out the rest of their argument. I had gotten used to doing that with Hermes. When he starts telling a story, sometimes he just doesn't know when to shut up. But I snapped back when I heard them turn their attention back to my daughter.

"Kill her now! Save time!" Dionysus exclaimed.

"You wouldn't like it if Caster or Pollex were killed!" I argued against him.

"See? She's defending her baby! She wanted one! She wanted to break her oath!" Dionysus pointed a finger at her.

"Lots of people don't want kids, but then have one and love it!" Demeter snapped.

"Or she may even only care about this for Hermes's sake! He hasn't had kids or even looked at a mortal girl since Luke's death!" Hestia added. I hadn't even really thought of that. Perhaps his sanity did relay on this child. At least for a while, it would.

"Kill it!"

"Let it live!"

"Let it die!"

"It's done no wrong!"

"It's the result of a broken oath! It should die!"

"You should die!"

"Im immortal!"

"The child will be too!"

"Kill it now, and it won't! It hasn't had the food of the gods yet!"

"Leave it be! It's only a child!"

"Let is die now! It will be less painful then killing it later!"

"Kill her now, and it'll be the end of Hermes!"

"Who needs the annoying idiot? Kill it!"

"Without Hermes thieves would go out of control, liars would be lying twice as much, and the Fates know what else will happen! Leave the child alone!

"Kill it!"

They all started to yell at each other. Until I had enough of all the yelling for today.

"_SHUT UP!" _I yelled over them. They shut up. Shocker.

"If you kill her, you'll also being killing Hermes at the same time. That means Iris will have to do all the deliveries, and no one can travel as fast as he can. No mail will be delivered on time, things will be lost, and travelers –including demigods- will fail a lot more on quests. So you kill one, and you kill lots of others. The soldiers fighting across seas. They can't travel back home safely without Hermes. But if you let her live, Hermes will still be sane and not give up his immortality, and not as many will die." I pointed out as calmly as I can. It wasn't very easy.

"She does have a good point…" Athena muttered quietly, but it was so quiet in the room, that a mortal could've heard a pin drop.

"But it's still an illegal child-" Zeus was cut off.

"So are Thalia, Jason, and Percy. But they were all aloud to live." Hera pointed out.

"And the three of them became heroes to be remembered. Maybe this child is like that." Poseidon added. Zeus grinded his teeth, a bad habit that formed over the years.

"This will not end without punishment!" he snapped.

"You already burned him, left him in waking-death with almost every bone in his body, destroied his birthplace, and now you want to kill his daughter. Isn't that punishment enough?" Aphrodite said.

"And Artemis is feeling guilty because this whole thing. Let them raise the child, and if it turns out a bad idea, we can lock it in Tartarus." Apollo yawned, walking into the room.

"And where have you been?" Athena asked. Im surprised that she hadn't realized that he wasn't here earlier.

"I was trying to find out how long it would be before Hermes wakes up, and trying to heal some of the burns and broken bones. Some of the bones are completely shattered." He sighed tiredly, and flopped onto his throne. I know he's mad at Hermes, but he's been trying his best, though he keeps telling me the only reason he's helping Hermes is because he feels bad for causing Zeus to know.

"Did you find out how long he'll be gone?" I asked him.

"No. I can't tell." He sighed again.

The arguing continued on for hours.

"Why don't we all just take a break for now? And think things over?" Hestia suggested.

"Yes. Dismissed." Zeus said, before blasting off in a bolt of lightning. Everyone else left, wanting to get away from the others. Apollo and I went back to sit with Hermes.

It was around midnight when things started to get a little better. I was about to go to Camp Half-Blood to check on my daughter, when I heard a groan from next to me, and looked over to see Hermes turn his head. His eyes were still closed, and his body was still limp, broken, and burned, but he was waking up.

"Hermes?" I whispered. Apollo had fallen asleep a little ways away, and as much as I was still mad at him, he needed his sleep. Hermes stirred again, his hands twitching the slightest bit. A few minutes later, his eyes fluttered open.

"How do you feel?" I asked quietly. It took him a while to respond. I don't even know if he recognized me. But his mouth twitched after a few minutes, and he slowly managed to answer.

"W…..where's….the…baby?" he croaked.

"She's fine. I brought her to Chiron in Camp Half Blood until its safe for her. How do you feel?"

He blinked slowly, and sighed tiredly.

"Hurt." He rasped.

"Hurt like pain? Or feelings?" I knew that in the state he was in, just waking up after waking-death, he would be confused, and slow to answer at first, before his talking became normal.

"Both…" he stiffly moved his arm and ran his fingers down my arm. His touch sent shivers through me. The tips of his fingers were burned, and the dead skin was only started to peal off.

"How? Can you explain?" the more I can get him to talk, the quicker he'll be back to normal. Or, as normal as he could get. Everyone knows he's not normal in the slightest bit.

"Family…..wants daughter…..dead. She did….nothing wrong. It….wasn't her….fault that she….was born." He answered, his voice becoming a little closer to normal.

"Yes, it isn't her fault. What about the pain?"

"Burns…..aches…." he groaned.

"Do you want lotion rubbed on your feet?"

"Yes please…"

I nodded, and walked over to the table where Apollo was keeping the burn cream. When I started to rub it onto his feet, I realized something. Willow had told me that he was so picky with his feet; only certain nymphs were allowed to rub them. Only the ones he trusted with his very immortality. The fact that he trusted me enough to rub his feet almost brought tears to my eyes. I had thought about telling Zeus that Hermes had forced me into this whole mess. And yet Hermes trusted me with his feet. Wow, I just realized how stupid that sounds. Trust me with his feet?

Sigh. At least I know his feet aren't like other feet. He takes care of his feet the way Aphrodite takes care of her hair. It has to be perfect all the time, taken care of, no even the smallest mistake.

"What do you remember from that day?" I asked him.

"You clawed my arms…..and…..and I never….got to hold….her. Apollo told Zeus….she was born….you took the baby…and Aphrodite went with you to…where ever Maia was. I stayed…..and Zeus didn't listen to….the story. He was…..mad and shot me….with his Master Bolt….and destroyed…..my birthplace….he tried to kill our baby."

I hadn't realized that he never did get to hold his daughter yet. When she was born, he had to wash the ichor off his arms, and then Apollo came and we were out of time.

"You'll hold her soon. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**Stupid computer…..**

ARTEMIS'S POV

A few days later, Hermes was able to walk and move around like he used to. He was limping, but only because the burns. The bones had been mended together by Apollo and some nymphs. He had been allowed to come to the councils to see our daughter's fate, but was forbidden to say anything. And he kept completely silent, casting nervous glances toward Zeus every few minutes. He was afraid. He didn't want lightning to suddenly rain down on him.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus yelled over the yelling. "Im tired of this. You will all voice an opinion on this, and a reason. Then I'll decide."

I missed the old days when he would talk like that a lot more. Reasonable from the start. But now, it was like modern day politics. Unreasonable morons.

"Hear will start." He said.

"The child should live! She has done no wrong, and you, Zeus, allow all your children to live, along with Poseidon's and Hades', yet you won't let Artemis's live? The girl was being childish, yes, but you're childish as well. Falling for every mortal woman you see!" Hera said.

Poseidon was next. "Exactly. You wanted Percy dead too, and yet he saved all of us. What if their child becomes the same way?"

Hades: "The child is trouble. It could possibly side with the Titans, or try to over throw us, like Hermes's son!"

Hermes flinched. Most of the others avoided that subject around him. He was still upset about it.

Demeter: "It's just a little baby! Besides, it's about time Olympus has something to celebrate."

Dionysus: "It means I have to deal with more little brats! If that thing goes to Camp, I'll have to make sure it gets the proper training!"

"She can be trained with the hunters! Or Hermes can train her!" I snapped at him. He was so selfish!

"Silence, Artemis." Zeus warned. I didn't argue.

Aphrodite: "The baby is going to be beautiful! She looks so much like her parents, and since when has love proved wrong?"

No one mentioned the marriage problems with Hades and Persephone, and Zeus and Hera.

Apollo: "We should see how it turns out. If the child isn't trying to destroy us, or anything else of that matter, then we should let her live. But if she starts to show betrayal, we send her Tartarus. One young goddess can't defeat a bunch of older gods. We're more experienced."

A lot of people agreed with Apollo.

Hestia: "Curiosity can be powerful sometimes. There have been times where I've wondered what it would be like to have a child, but then I see the bad in it, and turn away. Artemis is younger, and maybe she saw the good, or wasn't expecting that to happen. The child shouldn't have been born, but hasn't done anything wrong. How can we punish an innocent child?"

"Hermes's son was innocent at one time, and then he tried to kill us all. Don't let looks fool you." Hades growled.

"Stop referring to Luke! It wasn't his fault he turned out the way he did, it was because of that stupid rule that we're not allowed to visit our children, and the Fates planned it all!" Hermes snapped. I knew his temper wouldn't hold out very long. Everyone looked from him, to Zeus, to Hades, and back again. They were waiting for Zeus to yell at Hermes, or Hades to snap something back at Hermes.

"The rule has nothing to do with how he turned out! It was because he's related to you!" Hades snapped.

"You're related me too, ilithio! If it hadn't been for that rule, I would've been able to go visit him, and he would've never turned against us!" **(A/N: ilithio is idiot (boy), and Ilithia is also idiot (girl) in Greek.)**

"Quiet, the two of you!" Zeus snapped.

The debating for the fate of my daughter continued. I couldn't really pay attention. I was worried. Hermes had gone really quiet, and his breathing had become ragged and uneven.

"Alright. Tomorrow I will have an answer on if it lives or dies. And no one will challenge that answer." Zeus said finally. Apollo and I helped Hermes up –he was still really sore and weak from being struck by lightning- and started on the slow walk back to Hermes's home.

He was silent the whole way back and even as we helped him onto the couch (which was EXTREMLY comfortable, by the way).

"What if Zeus decides to kill her?" he finally asked.

"Then there's nothing we can really do. I wish I could've stopped all this from happening, at least stopped Zeus from finding out. Maybe we would've been able to tell him when he was in a better mood, and we wouldn't be stuck in this mess." I sighed, and handed him a blanket that was possibly the softest blanket EVER. What can I say? Hermes has a comfortable home. And he doesn't get to stay in it much, because he's always so busy.

And the blanket was really pretty. It had a huge hawk on it that was all shades of browns and reds, and the background was all black. It was so soft; I was surprised he ever parted from it. If there's one thing Hermes loves, it's anything soft. His mom said that when he was younger, he was obsessed with rugs. He wouldn't sleep if there wasn't a rug under his basket so when he would wake up in the morning, his feet wouldn't get too cold.

Even now, there was no tile floor, except the kitchen, which has fluffy mats all over. In front of the fridge, in front of the stove. Of course, in the winter that must really come in handy. Hermes hates the cold.

I sat next to him on the couch after Apollo left and went back to his own house. We flipped through the channels, looking for something entertaining to watch on TV. As the night dragged on, I became cold, and before I even noticed, I was snuggled up against Hermes, under the blanket. He fell asleep soon after some reality show came on, and I soon fell asleep as well.

"Get a room!"

I jumped awake at the sound of Aphrodite yelling. She smiled at me, and waved. I glared at her.

"No need for the rude wake-up call, Aphrodite. I would've gotten up eventually." I yawned.

"Yes, but he wouldn't." she pointed next to me, and I looked over to find Hermes fast asleep, his head resting on the arm of the couch. Under the same blanket I was. Oh crap. I had fallen asleep with him, and if Apollo or someone who was against my daughter living had seen us, we would be dead.

"Hermes, get up. We find out if our daughter lives today." I nudged his shoulder a few times, until he lifted his head.  
"Wha….oh." he yawned hugely. "Right. I knew that."

"Sure you did. Where did you get this blanket? It's so soft."

"I found it in one of those Indian shops in Colorado. I still go there for blankets like this one. But I like this one the best…" he sat up and stretched.

"Come on, you slow pokes! Your daughter's fate is chosen today!" Aphrodite pestered.

"I have thought about what was said…" Zeus began when we walked in. "And think we should go with Apollo's plan. The child will be given a chance."

I was filled with so much joy after that, I almost squeezed the immortality out of Hermes.

"Can't….breathe…" he gently pushed me off him. The rest of what happened in that room was a blue. There were some people congratulating me and Hermes, some were grumbling about the decision of letting my daughter live.

While Apollo brought Hermes back home, I went to Camp Half Blood to get my daughter. Hermes will hold her today. When I got there, she was wide awake, sitting on the couch listening to Chiron tell her the myth of how horses were created. The thing about baby goddesses is that they grow way faster then baby gods. She already could sit up and crawl, after only a few days. But she wouldn't be talking or eating solid food for a few months. She yelled excitedly when I walked in.

"You seem very happy." Chiron said as I picked her up.

"Zeus agreed to give her a chance, and Hermes is awake. And he hasn't held her yet." I didn't looked up at him, just kept my eyes on my baby, with her eyes a soft brown, like Hermes's eyes, and her hair curly and brown, like his. But her body shape was thin like mine was when I was little. After I talked to Chiron for a little longer, I was able to take her back up to Olympus, avoiding everyone else, and going strait to Hermes's house.

When I got there, he was sitting on the couch, his hawk blanket wrapped around him as he watched some movie. I came up behind him without him noticing, and lowered the baby so she was in front of him. He looked up for a second at me, before taking her from my hands, and cradling her closely to him. I came around the couch, and sat next to him. There were tears in his eyes while the baby looked up at him curiously. He stayed like that for about ten minutes, and I thought he might have zoned off. But then he looked back up at me.

"Whats her name?"

**sorry it took so long! my computer doesn't like my new flash drive…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Im going to have a new poll soon….**

ARTEMIS'S POV

"I don't know….something Greek though." I said. He nodded, turned back toward his daughter who giggles and grabbed his nose.

"What about Charis?" I suggested.

"Grace?" he looked at me with a confused look. "What if she's clumsy?"

"Grace can also mean kindness, you idiot." I ruffled his hair.

"Charis…." He seemed to test how it felt on his tongue. The baby squealed and clapped her small hands.

"I think she likes it."

The next few days were spent with Charis, and Hermes continued to recover. Zeus had allowed him to stay until his burns were gone, and he was fully recovered. Iris would do his job until then.

"GO see the hunters, if you want to. Charis will be fine." Hermes insisted. He knew I had wanted to see them.

"But what about you? You're feet are still burned, and if you get up to get her from her crib, you might-"

"Stop making up excuses. I've dealt with worse before."

"So? It's been a while since that-"

He silenced me by putting his hand over my mouth. "If I didn't want you to see your hunters, and be happy, I wouldn't have made you take the baby and leave, while Zeus attacked."

He removed his hand from my mouth, but kept his eyes locked with mine.

"Alright. I'll go."

A Few Minutes Later….

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Whats its name?"

"What color hair does it have!"

"What about the eyes?"

"Does it look like you, or Hermes?"

The hunters bombarded me with questions about Charis.

"One at a time!" I yelled over them. They all quieted down and Thalia spoke.

"When can we see it?"

"Once I can get her anyway from Hermes. He's spent almost every moment he can with her." I couldn't help but smile. He was such a good father to her.

"Is it a boy, or a girl?" one of the others asked.

"A girl."

"What's her name?"

"Charis."

"What does that mean?" one of the newer hunters asked.

"It means grace. Weather she'll be graceful or not, we don't know yet."

"Does she look like you, or Hermes?"

"So far she looks like Hermes. The sweetest chocolate-colored eyes imaginable, and softest curly hair-" I stopped myself when I realized that I had started describing Hermes. Im almost positive that my face was red.

"Is she going to be with the hunters, or is she going to be like normal girls?"

"I don't know yet. It all depends."

After that we wandered in the woods, hunting down every monster in sight. It wasn't until hour after sunset when we stopped.

"Can we _please_ come with you? Just to see the baby!" they begged for the thousandth time that day.

"_**PLEASE!"**_ they all said as one. The continued to say please.

"ALRIGHT!" I wasn't in the mood to argue, and it felt good to be with my hunters again. "You can come, but you must be respectful on Olympus. Not that way you are with me, but as you should be while being the presence of another immortal."

"YAY!" they all started cheering and high-five-ing each other.

"Shhh! Some of the Olympian, including Apollo if he isn't with some mortal, are sleeping already." I snapped at them as they chattered excitedly. They all went silent.

"And watch out for traps." I warned as we entered Hermes's yard. They all exchanged glances.

"Why are there sheep, tortoises, yellow flowers, and trees with red berries on it?" Thalia asked, looking at the odd things that appeared to be random.

"Rams and tortoises are his sacred animal, and the crocus flower and Greek Strawberry tree are his sacred plants. There are a few hawks around somewhere too. They're probably sleeping now though, or hunting for mice." I explained.

We somehow got the front door without anything going wrong. Maybe he forgot to set the traps tonight. I opened the door to be greeted by a quiet, rasping snoring, and the TV on to some random channel. I lead the hunters over to the couch, about to ask Hermes where Charis is, only to find him sleeping on his back on the couch, the baby's bottle in his right hand, and Charis laying on her stomach, fast asleep on his chest. His left arm was draped over her back, and she was drooling a little on his shirt, but I doubt he noticed at all.

It was possibly one of the cutest things I've ever seen. And wow, that was so out of character.

"Awww!" some of the hunters cooed. A few pulled out cameras.

"No pictures!" I snapped before anyone took one. "Unless I get a copy."

And then there were flashes from the camera as everyone hurried to get pictures. Hermes shifted in his sleep, muttering a little.

"Alright guys, enough. All the flashing will hurt his eyes if he wakes up and he's blind enough already." I sighed. There were about three more flashes before they stopped.

I walked over to Hermes and gently shook his shoulder.

"Go to bed." I said. He mumbled something again.

"Go to bed." I repeated.

"Whaa…" he lifted his head groggily.

"Go to bed." I repeated yet again.

"No…im good." He reached down and put the bottle on the floor, before wrapping his arms around Charis, and pushing himself into a sitting position.

"How was she?"

"As well behaved as ever." He smiled. And didn't yet realize the hunters were there, so when one of the girly-er ones spoke up; he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"She's so cute!"

He jumped so hard, he almost woke Charis up.

"Girls, you can see her in the morning. She's going to bed now." I said, taking her from Hermes, who stretched before standing up and tender footedly walked to the bathroom. I carried Charis to the room Willow had made for her. It wasn't pink, but was more of a baby blue with clouds all over. The blankets were soft, almost like the soft hawk blanket that Hermes used, but it matched the walls. Light blue with gently rolling clouds. There weren't May things for her to play with, but she never seemed to mind. She has her stuffed deer and sheep, and was perfectly happy.

A few hours later….

"There should be some extra blankets in the closet over there. And there should be a few more pillows too…the bathroom is down the hall, last door on the left. Willow might come by in the morning just to see how you all slept…chances are I'll still be sleeping by the time you're all awake, so just try to be quiet." Hermes said everyone started to settle down for the night. I walked up behind him after he closed the door, and draped my arms over his shoulders.

"Me and the hunters got pictures of you and Charis. You were both asleep on the couch, and it looked like something you'd only see on TV."

"I was tired, and she was just so quiet and drinking from the bottle in a weird, calming way."

"So you fell asleep first?" I stated it more then asked as we continued to walk toward his room.

"So when are you going back to the hunters again?" he asked after a while.

"Why? Am I bothering you by staying here?" I demanded, becoming offended. His eyes widened and he stopped, putting his hands up as if surrendering.

"No, no, no! I don't find you a bother at all, I enjoy the company! You're just not really known to stay away from the hunters for long, and you were already away from them for a while, so I just assumed you'd want to go back, but im not rushing you!" his eyes looked hurt, as if he couldn't believe I would think that. But I was still mad.

"Am I not allowed to change things up a little more? Where is the written law saying im not allowed to stay away from the hunters?" I demanded.

"No! The more you stay, the better! But I don't have enough room for all your hunters, and….I'm not rushing you! There is no law saying you're not allowed to stay away from the hunters, and I would never force you to do anything!" he started to walk again, hurrying to catch up. I ignored him.

"You're still mad, aren't you." He sighed, and glanced behind me to see that he had stopped again.

"I'll sleep on the couch, if you don't want to be near me. Or in the extra room upstairs." Now even his voice sounded hurt. His shoulders sagged and he had a sad puppy look on his face. I just rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to. Im just stressed with everything." I sighed. He caught up again.

"So take another day just to relax. Or if you want to sleep in, I have plenty of blankets, and you can sleep in my room. I can always use the other room." A sly smile formed on his face, and in a perfect British accent he said, "Or, perhaps I could be a butler for you all day and night tomorrow, madam." He even added a little bow.

I couldn't help but smile a little. His antics were some that no one can stay mad at for long. he darted in front of me as we entered the room, and pulled the covered back, and waited until I laid down, before pulled them back over me. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Hermes crawling into bed on the other side of me. And then I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**NEW POLL! PLEASE VOTE!**

Hermes's POV

Why did I bother to ask for quiet? I _knew_ I wouldn't get any quiet with all the hunters here, cooing at Charis. I trying to ignore it, and rolled over. But the giggling still reached me. Why didn't I listen to everyone when they said sound proof walls would be best? But how was I supposed to know that I would have Artemis here, with a new baby, and all the hunters? After a few more minutes, I just lost all hope of getting some decent sleep, and walked downstairs, were the girls were all gathered around the baby, and Artemis was in the kitchen.

"I thought I asked for quiet in the mornings." I grumbled.

"Hermes, its noon. Not morning anymore." Artemis said, coming out with a sandwich.

"Really? Feels earlier then that." I said as I walked past her. While she wasn't paying attention, I took the sandwich from her hands. And she didn't even notice.

I looked through the fridge, while eating her sandwich. Hm….I have to restock on the nectar.

"Hermes! Give me my sandwich!" Artemis yelled from the living room.

"But I don't have it!" I called back, then took a bite. It was really good. What did she put on this? Nectar-roasted ham, fresh cheese….maybe a little pepper? Either way, it was by far the best sandwich EVER.

And then it was yanked from my hand.

"Don't lie to me, because I know you well enough to know you stole my sandwich." She said from behind me, taking a bite of it.

"Yeah, what did you put on that anyway?"

"Nectar roasted ham, fresh cheese, a little pepper, and mayo."

"Hm. Tastes good." I closed the fridge, and glanced at the calendar. June 19th. June, June, what was important about June again? Travis! It was his birthday on June 5th! Ugh, Idiot! How could I forget my own son's birthday? Oh wait, I was still in waking-death at that time. so I have every right to be the last to tell him happy birthday.

"Hey, I gotta go take care of something at Camp Half-Blood. I'll be back in an hour, at most." I said, walking out of the kitchen. I heard someone whistle the way people do when they see someone 'hot'. What was that called again? Wolf whistle? Ah, who cares. I glances back to see the hunters laughing.

"Nice underwear!" Thalia laughed, pointing at my awesome Evil, Rabid, Purple, Vampire Bunnie underwear. And yes, that's how the brand spells bunny. My face turned red.

"They're comfortable!" I protested. That just made them laugh harder.

"They're pink!" one of them laughed.

"It's the only color they had! More colors will be out in November!"

They just kept laughing. I groaned, and left the room, going back to my bedroom and getting dressed, before grabbing something for Travis –he was really getting into barrel racing (a horse riding thing)- and needed something better to ride in then old jeans and sneakers. Then I tied on my shoes –I didn't forget them this time!- and I was off. I couldn't go as fast as before, because my burns still hurt. Or burned….whatever.

When I got to the camp, I found Chiron sitting on the front porch, with Dionysus, playing that weird card game they always play. I found it stupid, unless it was gambling, which I was always the best at. I stumbled a bit when I landed, forgetting that my ankles had been shattered when my cave fell.

"Hermes. I didn't expect to see you up and running again for some time. From what I heard, it was bad." Chiron stated, clearly surprised to see me standing there. I pulled a chair up to the table, and sat.

"Well, really I'm here on my own time, not because I was told to. Not that I would listen if I were told to anyway…"

"Hm. How have you been feeling? I was told you were a little feverish a few days ago, and after waking-death, fever can send someone back into it."

"Better. I think I just needed to get a little more sleep."

We talked for a little longer, before I decided to bring up why I was really here.

"Do you know where Travis is? I wouldn't expect him to be where he's supposed to be…"

"He's possibly raiding the Camp store, pulling a prank on the Demeter cabin, in the sword arena, or at the barn. Or the woods. He and Conner have both been feeling a little under the weather lately. It is flu season though, so it should be expected…"

"Those two get sick as easily as you do." Dionysus snorted.

"I only get sick easily because I'm constantly on the move, and everywhere has some different out break of something, and I can't keep up with it all!" I defended myself. But it's true. I do get sick a lot easier then I should.

"Okay. Keep making excuses, and see where it leads you. It lead me to HERE! With a bunch of brats!" Dionysus complained.

"You went after an off limits nymph, Dionysus. And didn't use any reasonable excuses. Unlike me. I ALWAYS have reasonable excuses. Now, I have to go see my son." And then I left, tripping over the chair I had been sitting. Mr. D laughed at me. I threw a muffin at him. Where I got a muffin, I have no idea. But it was there, and so I put it to use.

I found Travis in the woods, alone.

"Well, this must be the first time I've ever seen you away from your brother." I stated, making him jump. I tried to hide the fact I wanted to laugh. But I'm pretty sure I was failing.

"He's sleeping." Travis explained, sounding moody. I raised an eye brow.

"No hello? Not even a simple wave of your hand?" I acted as if that upset me.

"Nope." he was dead serious.

"What's wrong then? You always wave."

"I don't feel like waving." He said, but I saw the glare in his eyes.

"You're mad because I missed a year." I said. It wasn't a question. I knew that was it. He didn't answer.

"I would've been there, but I couldn't."

"Why? You said you would be there for every birthday, no matter what."

"I was dead."

"You're immortal. You can't die."

I sighed, and grabbed his wrist, before concentrating. I didn't feel like explaining everything, so I just showed it to him. Everything from getting the quest with Artemis –skipping the parts that are rated R- all the way to waking up. Watching the Zeus strike me with lightning, and the cave fall on top of me made me relive the pain all over again. And when it was over, I was sweating, and had to sit down, and catch my breath. It felt as though I just redid the whole thing. Travis gasped when his eyes open, and he was sweating as well as he sat down across from me.

"You and Artemis?" he panted. I'm positive my face is red as I nod.

"Was the story with the wolf and bear real?" he asked, curious.

"I don't know. But that's what I saw in the walls." I only answered when I caught my breath. "But that's not what I'm here for. Follow me." I stood up, shaking. I felt like all my burns were fresh, and my bones were re-broken. So it was a slow walk. But I lead him to the stables, which currently had no demigods or nymphs in it.

We walked all the way to the end of the barn, where one empty stall was.

"This is empty." He said, confused.

"I know. Give me second, gees. I just relived the road to hell and back." I panted.

"But…you didn't go all the way Hades. You just walked from the woods to here." he was utterly confuses.

"I relived the quest with Artemis, and being crushed under burning hot rocks and struck with lightning. If that isn't like hell, I don't know what is."

"Oh…"

After a few minutes, I closed my eyes again, and whistled. Loudly. Travis winced. The horses spooked a little. Maybe I should've made it silent to all except who I was calling. But a few seconds later, a young horse –only 5 years old- came cantering around the hay, saddled and with saddle bags stuffed with horsy stuff. Travis's eyes were wide as the horse came strait up to him, and pushed him back with its nose. He looked at me in confusion. When is this kid NOT confused?

"He's all yours. Saddle and everything." I smiled. And then staggered back as I was attacked in a bear hug.

"Ow, ow, ow, Travis! Watch the burns." I pushed him off gently.

"Sorry. Forgot." He apologized, looking down. But then he looked back up, eyes bright and a huge grin on his face. "Thank you!"

"Happy Birthday." I ruffled his hair.

"Does he have a name?" Travis asked, rubbed the horse's nose.

"The guy I bought him from said his name is Mercury, after the Roman god. His parents were both prize-winning barrel horses. Look in the saddle bags." I was curious to know if he knew Mercury was my Roman form. But either way, he didn't say anything. Just opened the saddle bags, pulling out the boots –with shiny, new spurs that I fixed so they wouldn't harm the horse, no matter how hard Travis kicked- and a pair of good riding jeans. In the other one was a box (the saddle bags were custom made on Olympus to be like my mail bag. Endless) and when he opened the box, there was a cowboy hat inside –also custom made…it was a helmet in a hat) that had snakes carved along the brim.

That was all I put in there –if I had more time, there would've been a little more. I thought he would explode with excitement by now.

"I have to leave now, but tell everyone I said hello. And TRY not to get in trouble with him." I nodded to Mercury (wow, it felt weird to say my Roman name when I'm still Greek…).

"At least for a while. Happy birthday, Travis." I waved good bye, and as I faded back to Olympus, I saw him wave back. Good thing Conner's birthday was in February. And my other children where several months away. I wanted time on Olympus.

**New poll!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been lazy! Mi es muy perezosa! Wow, that was odd. I don't like speaking Spanish often; because I fail at it…I JUST BIT MY TOUNGE! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! FAMILY BONDING TIME!**

ARTEMIS'S POV

I was quietly reading some book Athena said was good, when I heard the sound of feet hitting the ground, and looked up.

"Mommy! Daddy made a waterfall!" Charis exclaimed, running around the corner. Hermes was right behind her, but when he saw me looking from her, to him, he skidded to a halt and put his hands up in surrender, while taking a few steps back.

"I swear, I thought the door was locked!" he said.

"What door? Charis, what do you mean that 'daddy made a waterfall'?" I looked at her.

"He made a waterfall. I was going to take a bath, like you said you like to do, and he was making a waterfall." She explained not-so-helpfully.

"_How_ was he making a waterfall? With what?" I asked.

"I don't know how! Or with what! But he was standing, and making a waterfall into the potty!" she was very excided over this. Should I be worried that my daughter was excided by seeing her dad pee? I looked at Hermes with my eye brow raised. He knew how picky I was with what she knew and didn't know.

"I locked the door." He said, taking another step back.

A few minutes later….

"OW! Artemis! This isn't fair!" Hermes ran in front of me, attempting to dodge the arrows I shot at him.

"Life isn't fair, Hermes!" I yelled back. Then shot him in the butt with an arrow. He jumped about three feet in air, yelping.

"OW!"

Nymphs jumped out of the way, and minor gods looked at us curiously. By now, everyone knew about me and Hermes. A few didn't care. Some wanted us separated. Some thought we should stay together.

I shot him again, this time in his leg. He tripped, and fell. Not often the most light-footed god ever trips and falls.

"Don't kill me!" he begged, shielding his face with his hands.

"Get up, you idiot." I couldn't help but smile a little at him. As childish as he may be sometimes, and as much as he is annoying, he is cute in his own way.

"You're not going to claw me, or kick me, or any other physical and or mental abuse?"

"No, I won't abuse you in any way." I sighed. He slowly rolled over, and pulled the arrow from his rear end, wincing a little, before holding his hands up toward me.

"Help me up, please?"

I pulled him up, rolling my eyes.

"Next time double check that the door is locked, or have Willow stand outside the door so Charis doesn't barge in." I told him.

"Done. I don't like being watched."

"Good." I ruffled his hair, which was a habit I think everyone has. Hermes just has soft hair naturally, and it's impossible to not mess with it. He rolled his eyes, and we started to walk back the way we came.

"When is Charis going to be made immortal? You know, having the nectar and ambrosia, and the blessings by the others?" he asked. Everyone has had that done, other then Rhea's kids. But the rest of us have.

"I don't know…I was thinking we should have that done when she's a little older…unlike you, who had it done when you were young, and didn't know the meaning of behaving." I answered, smirking a little.

"I'm naturally a hyper person, okay? I can't sit still for too long!" he defended himself.

"Idiot."

"I believe the correct term would be ilithio."

"So now you're going to Greek?"

"Íso̱s."

"Hermes!"

"Ti!"

I whacked him the back of head.

"Ow! What's so bad about speaking in our native tongue?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to smack you for something, and needed a reason."

"Kópanos." He muttered.

"Don't call me a jerk, Vlákas"

"I'm not a moron!"

We fell into a comfortable silence, walking slowly along the pathways, and enjoying the company.

"Who said we have to go back now? We should let some your hunters watch Charis, and get ice cream instead." He said after a while.

"Why do I get the feeling that you and ice cream don't go well together?"

"I was struck by lightning and had my cave fall on me, and pretty much every bone in my body is broken, and I won't be able to sit for weeks. You can at least PRETEND that you feel sorry, and get ice cream with me!"

And so we ended up leaving the hunters with Charis, and making our way to get ice cream. I will never understand how he got me to go with him. But it was fun.

"Have you ever had Carvel?" he asked as we walked around.

"Whats Carvel?" I asked.

He gasped, as if he's never heard of such an absurd question. "Carvel, my dear, is only one of the best ice cream places on Long Island! Their severing sizes are pretty good too."

So he took me to Carvel. He got a large chocolate shake; I just got a small chocolate cup with whip cream and a cherry. He insisted that I should've gotten a size bigger, because it would be that good. I said he was crazy. But by the time I finished, I wanted another. But we were already somewhere Up State, and no where near a Carvel, so he shared his shake.

We sat together, leaning on each others shoulder as bears, bunnies, and other animals scurried off in front of us, minding their own buseiness. It was peaceful where we were. We were probably there for hours, laughing and talking about times back in Greece, and all the trouble he used to get into, and how many boys I turned into animals.

When we got back home, Charis was already sleeping, and it was just us. The Hunters were all sleeping on the couch and the floor, and the TV was already turned off. Willow and the other nymphs were busy cleaning and doing whatever it is they do around here. I followed Hermes up to his room, or rather, the room we've been sharing for the past few weeks. No, we didn't do anything, just talked and slept. Except one night, when he had just been having a crappy day and wasn't feeling good and I stayed up and rubbed his back until he fell asleep…but that was it. That's another odd, but nice thing about him. He's almost like a baby. He loves getting his back rubbed. Then again, almost everyone does.

"Today was nice." He stated when I came back in the room after getting pajamas on. No, I don't sleep in a night gown, and never will. Neither will I wear evil, rabid, purple, vampire bunnie pajamas like a certain someone I know.

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement, crawling into bed next to him, and rolling over so I was facing him. His chocolate colored eyes were more relaxed and at peace then I'd seen them in a long time. Then anyone's seen them in a long time. With all the work he's had the past few 100 years, he's never really gotten a good rest. Sure, he's probably in tons of pain right now, after being out all day with the burns and broken bones, but he still seemed relaxed. It was a good thing to see.

After a while of talking about when Charis should be blessed, we grew tired and snuggled close before falling asleep. For an odd reason, that was what happened almost every night. We would have to be able to feel each other, and know the other is there. It was normally me against his chest, or we'd be back to back. Willow says it's a comfort for us. That we both suffered through some loss of some sort and that loss makes us afraid to lose the other. Maybe it is…or maybe he just wears really soft pajamas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Because I still have several plans for this story, I will speed things up a bit. Just a little. And PLEASE vote on my poll! **

Hermes's POV

I was asleep, or I should say half asleep, seeing I just sorta dozed off on the couch when I was watching some weird TV show…

"Daddy get up! It's time to get ready." I heard someone say. Such a gentle voice, like a certain someone who finds her enjoyment in my annoyance.

"But I don't have work today!" I groaned, rolling over.

"I know. But the blessings are today, daddy! Get up!"

Seeing I wouldn't have a chance of any more half-sleeping, I looked up at my daughter. Charis had grown quiet a bit. She now looks like a mortal sixteen year old, with hair that draped over her shoulders, changing colors with her eyes. So much like Artemis, it almost scared me. Of course, I had gone back to work a few months ago, running around the world, and trying to catch up on what I missed. My break week was supposed to end today, but I was given an extra day because Charis was going to be the blessed by the others.

"Is your mother even up yet? Or do you enjoy annoying me as much as she does?"

"Yes, she's awake."

I looked at what she was wearing. Modern day clothing.

"This is an ancient ceremony, and there's no way you're going to wear those clothes there. Everyone is going to be in traditional clothing from the old days in Greece, including you!" I stood up and made her turn around, herding her toward her room.

"Daddy!" she complained.

"He's right, Charis!" Artemis called from somewhere. "You were the first immortal born in many years, the other will be offended if you didn't dress the way the rest of us did. They're all ready mad enough that you were allowed to live and we don't need to make it worse."

The goddess came out from the kitchen, which was odd, because I didn't hear her voice come from that way earlier. She had on the old Greek chitins, tunics, whatever you want to call them, and old Greek sandals.

"Mom! I don't want to wear that!" Charis complained.

"I didn't ask if you want to or not, I told you to wear one." Artemis said in the same tone of voice she uses when I get on her nerves. The voice that basically says "one more stupid move and you'll have poisoned arrows up you ass."

And speaking from experience, that HURTS.

Anyway, I let Artemis handle that while I went in search of my winged sandals, winged hat/helm/whatever you want to call it, and the traditional ancient Greek clothing. It took a while to find something that didn't smell like sweat. Yes, I wash them after wearing them, but on the week breaks that I get, I usually only have time to get into clean clothes, before I pass out. And the nymphs sometimes take a while, and yeah.

Finally, I came back out looking as I did back then.

"Dad, why are you wearing a dress?" Charis asked.

"It's not a dress!"

"Yes….it is." She said slowly.

"Last time I checked, dresses don't show chest." I pointed out. The one I found that was clean was so old…I think the last time I wore it was to Zeus and Hera's wedding. And then I got to turn some princesses into stones! Oh, good times…

Anyway, it was one of those that cut half way across the chest, so my chest was bear on one side. Part of the reason why girls didn't wear theses. Too many people I know would start thinking like dirty little pigs –cough Zeus cough.

She attempted to push me back, but she couldn't even make me move back an inch.

"In case you haven't noticed, Princess, I've been around for millions of years, run around constantly, and I'm the fittest immortal there is. You can't push me down." I ruffled her hair.

"Daddy, you're messing my hair up!" she protested.

"Oh, stop! You're beginning to sound like Aphrodite. I simply poke her arm to get her to pay attention, and she starts yelling at me that im getting her dress dirty. I don't need any other Aphrodites yelling at me." I complained.

"Exactly, Charis. One Aphrodite is enough. And this is how you push your father down." Artemis smirked. I smirk faded, and I stared at her.

"Oh, please don't." I begged.

The next thing I know, I'm laying on the floor in pain.

"I thought you said you wouldn't abuse me!" I whined from my spot on the floor. Charis was laughing at me, and Artemis just smirked with amusement.

"Who said I was abusing you? I was simply teaching Charis how to knock down gods." Artemis pointed out.

Curse her ability to either prove me wrong or make me agree by just looking at me. She didn't even have to really look at me; I'd bend to her very will anyway. Even if she wasn't abusive. How can I ignore how…..magnificent she is?

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, and pulled myself up slowly. "With how hard you kick my cabin in Camp Half Blood AND Camp Jupiter is going to go extinct." I grumbled.

"Well, you'll be a lot easier to deal with then. And the camps will be a lot cleaner and robbed a lot less." Artemis said.

"Oh, that would be horrible! Less of my kids running around? That's…..that's like every carvel in the country going out of business!" I exclaimed.

A Few Hours Later….

**((It's supposed to be said in Greek for the beginning, but I'm too lazy to look it all up))**

"…and you promise to uphold the ancient laws and protect Olympus throughout your whole immortality?"

Hearing Zeus say those words again brought back memories of my own blessings thingy-ma-jig. Of course, I didn't exactly listen to him back then, because I was distracted by a random butterfly that was flying just above him head, but I listened during Dionysus's blessing-thingy-ma-jig. And now hearing it for my daughter, it was all the more important. The fact she was even listen shocked me. I don't know about Artemis, I know for sure that about this time of standing there in front of everyone and taking all the oaths and promises, I would explode.

"Yes sir." Charis said. Zeus nodded, and stepped back and Hera walked forward with a glass of nectar –a wine glass, because those are fancier- and a loaf of ambrosia bread.

"If the Fates believe she is being honest, and feel she is welcome to be immortal, then she will be given immortality through the nectar and ambrosia." She announced to everyone, before handed Charis the glass. This is where I started to get nervous, and I could Artemis was too.

It grew quiet at the drank the sweet juice, and when the glass was empty, and was given a slice of ambrosia beard. I was pretty sure i was leaving marks in my throne with how tightly I was gripping the arms. For a few minutes, nothing happened. It was quiet, and still. But then, a bright light consumed Charis, and for a spilt second, I thought that she was being killed, but then she was lowered back, and the light was gone, and she looked like a goddess.

Her eyes were brighter, and more alive, and she had the perfect body of an immortal. Clapping filled the room, along a few whistles –note to self: watch the other gods to make sure they stay away from my daughter.

When the clapped stopped, and I finally stopped destroy the arms of my throne, Zeus spoke up again.

"The Fates accepted her immortality, so she must be given a domain. A place to rule over, that isn't already taken." He paused for a second to think. "Suggestions?"

"What about Pethio's old job? Since she faded, there's no god of persuasion." Someone said.

I winced as they said her name. She used to be my wife, years and years ago. Back during ancient times. She was beautiful, and loving….and then she gave her immortality away and faded.

"Makes enough sense…do you, Charis, accept the domain?" Zeus looked at her.

"Yes sir."

"Does the rest of the Olympian Council agree?" he looked at everyone else. Everyone nodded.

"Then by my power as Lord of the Sky, and King of the gods, I pronounce you Charis, goddess of Persuasion and charming speech." Zeus said. Lightning flashed across the sky, and the after party began.

**Ta-da! The next chapter will mainly be about the after-party….**


	17. Chapter 17

**100 reviews! Yay! That means that this is my 2nd most popular story on FanFiction! The other one is BAD DAY, but that's Invader Zim. WOO! And I still have several chapters to go!**

**And, this will be the first chapter from Charis's POV**

I was talking to some nymphs who were around since the gods were born, when I felt hands on my shoulders, and was half pushed, have moved out of the way by my own father.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" I asked. It was a habit to call him 'daddy'. I think he liked it too. Mom told me what happened to his son before I was born…I felt bad for him.

"Hiding from your mother…" he peeked over my head, and ducked back down, ignoring the nymphs.

"Why?" I was curious. Why would he hide from mom now?

"Because I embarrassed her in front of Athena, Hestia, and Apollo."

"How?"

"I kissed her." His face was red.

"And she was embarrassed?"

"You know she was a virgin goddess before that 'quest' the two of us went on. Now stop talking to me, and go back to whatever you were talking about with the nymphs. Pretend I'm not here." he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"MOM! He's over here!" I yelled.

"Di Immortales, child! Must you get me in trouble constantly?" he snapped, though not really mad, before getting up and running. Mom ran past me and chased him.

I laughed along with the nymphs. It was funny to watch that. She finally tackled him when he tripped on a root –thanks to a nymph- and then surprised those who were watching. She must've been in a really good mood, because she kissed him on the lips, and laughed when his whole face turned bright red and he went all google-eyed. She smiled before walking away and going back to Hestia and Athena. Apollo was no where to be seen.

"That was SOOOO sweet!" Aphrodite's squeal echoed over the mountain, and mom and dad's face got twice as red.

"You are so lucky to be his daughter. Everyone else gets yelled at for not hiding him." one of the nymphs said.

"But I have to deal with him every day." I complained. Yes, I love my dad, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get annoying.

"Oh, like living with the god of tricksters isn't amusing. If you've seen what he's done over the past million years…." The other nymph shook her head.

I lost track of time as I went from conversation to conversation with others. I noticed the few glares I got from some of the other Immortales, but I stayed away from them. I was about to go over to talk to Hestia, when I felt someone grab my wrist and pulled me away. I couldn't tell who it was until I was pinned against a wall in a dimly lit alley in New York City.

"Ares?" I was confused. Why would the god of war pull me away?

"You're no longer a child now, Charis. Time to learn to be a woman." He growled, coming closer and pulled on my dress. I tried to move away, but he had grips of steal.

"'Daddy' can't protect you all the time." he sneered, taking another step closer so there was barely any room between us. I was getting scared. My mind was blank, and I couldn't think of any ways to escape.

I tried to pull away, to break free, but I couldn't. he was about to pull my dress off, when a long, thin sword cut in between us the flat of the blade pressed against Ares's neck. I fell to the ground while he was driven back, and felt arms wrap tightly around me.

ARTEMIS'S POV

When I noticed Ares was missing, I had at first thought he had just left to do whatever it is the god of war does. But when Athena came over and asked me if I knew where Charis was, and no one else knew where, I got worried. Hermes left to search, and dragged me with him. We found both Charis and Ares in a dark ally down in the city, Ares pinning my daughter to the wall and trying to pull her dress off. My rage grew, and I felt Hermes grow tense.

His feet hit the ground and his sword appeared in his hand, 4 feet of shining metals, sharper then the sharpest razor and solid as a mountain. In a smooth movement he thrust the flat of the blade on Ares's neck and drove him backwards. I grabbed Charis and held her close.

I watched as Hermes continued pushed Ares away, leaving nasty gashes on his face and chest seeing as Ares was too stupid to stop. He kept charging at Hermes, until finally, in one swift movement, Hermes slammed Ares into the wall, sword pointed at his forehead.

"One more move, Ares. I dare you." Hermes growled.

Ares growled, but left in a flash of light. Hermes walked over, sheathing his sword and sitting down next to me and Charis.

"Don't you EVER let him touch you. Or even get near you." He said to Charis. She nodded numbly. I helped her up, and Hermes stood after us, both of us holding of his arm. Once me and Charis grabbed onto him, we teleported to his home, where Aphrodite and Hera met us. It's not often that they get along. They followed us in while I brought Charis to her room and Willow sat with her.

Then I walked back down stairs and sat at the table where Hermes, Hera, and Aphrodite were already sitting, being served a little wine from some nymphs.

"You say he tried to disrobe her?" Hera was asking. Hermes nodded.

It didn't take much debating to decide that Ares would be punished harshly. Even his own 'girlfriend' agreed that what Ares did was wrong. For her own reason's, of course.

"The girl will never want to love anyone if Ares had succeeded in what he tried to do!" was what she had said.

"If I see him try anything like that again to Charis, and he's gonna have an even bigger problem then 'harsh punishment'." Hermes said, leaning back and putting his feet on the table. He was probably the only one who people didn't flip out on when he put his feet on the table. Everyone says his feet are cleaner then any other part of him.

"Yes, well, I must leave before Zeus grows bored and chases after more mortals." Hera said standing and leaving.

"You're welcome for the wine." Hermes grumbled, glaring at where she had been sitting. I had noticed his bad mood a little earlier today. For an odd reason, as the day wore on, he seemed to be getting very moody…

"Thank you for the wine, Hermes. Bye-bye!" Aphrodite waved, and disappeared.

"Something's bothering you." I said, walking up behind him and putting my hands on his shoulders.

"August 18 is in three days." He sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

**This might not be the greatest chapter….**

**Hermes POV**

I was sulking in my room, and had the day off because it was August 18. They day the prophecy came true. Percy Jackson's birthday. The day my son died, and Kronos was defeated for a second time….and the day Emilee Klein won LPGA Weetabix Women's British Golf Open , Cards reliever Tom Henke earned his 300th career save , 5.6 earthquake in Algeria, killed 171 people, Historical Kapelbrug in Luzern, Switzerland, was destroyed by a fire , Hurricane Bob hits North Carolina with 115 MPH wind, the Largest house (130 rooms) on Long Island sold for $22 million, 1914 the Belgian army withdrew to Antwerp , 1891 Hurricane hits Martinique and about 700 die , 1834 Mount Vesuvius erupts , and in 410 King Alarik I's Visigoten occupies and plunders Rome.

And a lot more things that I don't feel like explaining right now. Artemis had been teaching Charis different tricks about being a goddess, and taught her some of the history of the Greeks and Romans and others who worshipped us. She was learning quickly. Ares had tried to get closer to her, but between me, Artemis, Apollo, and a few of the others, he stayed away for the most part. He learned slowly.

I let my mind wander, and wondered whether Poseidon was visiting Percy or not, and how Travis was doing with his horse. It was really kind of odd how Poseidon created horses, and yet Percy wasn't that interested in horses. He was more interested in swimming and fishing and kissing Athena's daughter to care about riding. And then my son, of all people, loves horseback riding.

I'm not the biggest fan of it….yeah, I can ride, but I prefer my own feet on the ground. Except with Pegasus. He's fun to ride. When he listens anyway….I'm not the most skilled rider, so when a horse –immortal horse, at that- started to buck, I fall off. And then I blame Poseidon for it.

There was a knock on my door.

"It's my day off. Come back tomorrow." I said. I know how Artemis and Charis knock, and either way, they're with the hunter's today.

"Can I come in?"

It was Apollo.

"Didn't you want to kill me a few weeks ago?"

"I can't argue against that…."

"Go away."

"I can't do that either."

"Why?"  
"Because you make my sister happy, and you're not happy right now."

"The last time I was happy, I ended up with every bone in my body shattered."

"…..true. let me in."

The conversation continued like that until Apollo just opened anyway.

"I said go away." I repeated.

"Woops. We live in a free country now, Hermes. I can do as I please."

"Nope. Amendment number three: no solider shall house himself on someone's property without permission." I said.

"I'm not a solider." Apollo said.

"You were in the Trojan War, the recent Titan War, and a bunch of others, Apollo. Solider, warrior….same things."

He was quiet for a while. I win.

"Well, I'm coming in anyway." He said. I cursed.

"Enjoying your day off?" he asked.

"I was, until you came along. I was just falling asleep." I lied about the sleeping part easily. Although, I probably could've fallen asleep….it wouldn't have been too hard. I WAS a bit tired….

"Sure you were." Apollo rolled his eyes. "It's hard to lie to the god of the truth."

"And it's hard to tell when the god of liars is lying. Now, go away and leave me be." I said.

"No."

"You're not helping anything."

"Well, I'm not leaving."

The rest of what happened was not important. It was just me and Apollo arguing back and forth about him leaving and staying. I won, in the end. Because I always win arguments. Sometimes, anyway….I'll admit I lost a few. But whatever.

Artemis and Charis came back later that night, just as I was dozing off on the couch with some 'reality' show on. I'm not someone who normally reads those…..it was the only thing on TV. Who needs reality shows when you're a god, and a messenger, and know everything before others do? Honestly, no respect for the messenger!

Anyway, they walked in and Charis sat next to me while Artemis walked off to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what.

"Daddy, what exactly happened on the eighteenth? I've heard stories, but so many are different…" Charis asked.

"A lot of things. Percy Jackson's birthday is August eighteen, and there was a prophecy, the latest completed Great Prophecy. A child of the eldest gods/shall reach sixteen against all odds/and the world in endless sleep/a hero's soul cursed blade shall reap/a single choice to end his days/Olympus to preserve or raze." I said. "And that's what happen. Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon, and when he reached sixteen, a war got really bad between the gods and titans. A minor god put all of New York to sleep, and a dagger that Luke, my son, gave to Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, was used to kill him in order to preserve Olympus. It had to be done, but it was hard."

"I knew what was coming for Luke. I knew his fate, and I knew how it would end, but I couldn't stand it. I didn't want that to be his fate. I couldn't tell anyone either, because that would be defying the Fates. I tried to stop him though…..i tried my best, I prayed to whoever I could think of that would help an immortal like me, and I spent many nights sulking and longing to have the power to change fate. And at that time, Luke was my favorite demigod son. My pride and joy, and he was so smart and brave….but he didn't like me. He hated me, and all the gods." I explained, wiping my eyes.

Charis nodded. "That sounds terrible."

"It was. And it still is. And now there's the new prophecy. Seven half-bloods shall answer the call/to storm or fire the world must fall/an oath to keep with final breath/and foes bear arms to the doors of death." I repeated the prophecy.

"Hades' son was kidnapped, Percy and Jason got switched, but are now somewhat back where they belong, and the demigods are heading to Greece soon…it's all a big mess."

And little did I know that my daughter, my immortal daughter, was a key piece to the prophecy.

**How was it? Good? Horrible? Did it make you wanna barf? REVIEW! please?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ugh. Sorry for the lateness of all the updates for this story. School got in the way, and I have a cold, and got distracted by a website called Chickensmoothie. It's so addicting….**

**Anyway, this chapter might not be very good, but I'll try to make it good…..**

**Hermes POV**

"Apollo, go away! I'm busy!" I snapped as Apollo tried to make me listen to a song for the 500th time.

"But it's such a good song!" He insisted.

"I've heard it a million times! Now leave me alone so I can train her." I pointed to Charis, who had started talking with a few nymphs while I argued with Apollo.

"Just listen to it one more time-"

"NO."

"Please?"

"NO."

I walked past him. "Come on, Charis. We have to start."

Charis sighed, and followed me into a clearing the woods. I pulled a sword from a river –I had hidden it there earlier- and handed it to Charis, while pulling out my own sword. I've always liked the way Hephaestus had designed it. He made it out of silver, with golden snakes carved in it and made to look like they were wrapped around the hilt and the blade. The one Charis has was a simple design. Leather hilt, plain blade, and nothing more. She wasn't ready for a sword of her own yet.

"Get in your stance." I said, getting ready for a practice battle. My daughter sighed, but did as she was told.

"Now attack me." I challenged. And she did. I easily sidestepped and jabbed the hilt of my blade at her back, making her fall.

"Faster. Smoother. Less predictable. You have to remember, I've been doing this for years." I said.

"Exactly. That's why I can never get you! You've been doing this too long." Charis stabbed the end of her blade into the ground. "I give up."

"Don't be a slacker, Charis. C'mon. Try again." I tried to get to her try again, but each time I asked her to, she said no.

Later that day, Artemis asked her to try again too. Charis agreed, but only if she wasn't fighting against me. I must admit, I was a little offended by that. She'll fight her mother, but not me? Back in the old days, the guys always did all the fighting, while the girls –not including Atlanta, Artemis, and Athena- cleaned and cooked and stuff. The easier things. But NOOO, now we all share the jobs. Which stinks. I hate doing laundry and cleaning. And yet, Willow claims I'm a neat freak. I don't think she's seen my desk. My desk is a disaster area. It looks almost as bad as someone was forced to listen to Apollo's poem for 47 years strait would look. And that's BAD. I'm speaking from experience, too. That's the worst part.

I watched them train. Artemis moved swiftly and smoothly, like a fox. Charis moved easily, but not exactly as smoothly and swiftly as she should've been able to. A small voice in my head started to nag at me to watch her, and be careful. I ignored it. If only I knew what was coming, Or I would've taken it into thought.

Anyway, I watched them train for a few hours, before going to deliver a few things. Ares's mail I would just throw on the floor unless I was given direct orders to bring it strait to him and make sure he opened it. And that rarely happened, because who would want to send dire information to him? Apollo had almost no mail for a change, and so I went to Hephaestus. The heat in his forge was almost unbearable for any normal human. It was almost too much for me, and I love warm places! But by the time I reached him, I was in a "Tank top" and shorts. Good thing I'm amazing athletic.

I stayed with him for a while, listening as he explained to me his new invention and all the parts he needed for it. It was another way to catch Aphrodite and Ares together. It was actually kinda of cool, and I said that to him, but he still seemed annoyed. He had let his hopes up a little when Aphrodite started paying more attention to him; right after Ares messed with Charis. But last week, she went back to the walking break wall, and left Hephaestus to grumble and sulk alone. Once, I suggested he should go talk to Hades for a while. I got hit in the head with a hammer for saying that. That was not that much fun…In fact, it hurt a little.

I went around the world a few times, delivering the mail, getting a few cookies, some ice cream, and strawberries along the way. I'm not sure how long exactly I was gone, but it must've been a while. When I got back home, Charis had gone missing again without a trace. There had been search parties sent everywhere. Artemis has the Hunters searching, and everything was a disaster. At least five of the other Olympians asked if I had seen her, but I just shook my head no. I hadn't even known she had gone missing.

Everywhere I went, people were asking me if I was okay, and if I had any idea where she might be. And I had no answer for them. I didn't know if I was okay or not. I didn't know where she might've gone. I felt lost.

**I know, it's a lot shorter then normal….This story is hard to write. Feel free to make suggestions! Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm a terrible person. I feel bad for being so slow with this story now! I've been suffering from writers block, but I'm going to post anyway. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others.**

**Also, I have no intentions on ending this story until I beat my record of reviews. So far, that record is held by my Invader Zim story, BAD DAY, with 215 reviews, one of which a flame. So far, I think I only have 2 flames for this story, and all together 123 reviews. **

HERMES' POV

I paced around the garden in the backyard of my home, the rams looking at me curiously. I ignored them. The smell of the fresh Greek-Strawberry tree blossoms filled the air, and the hawks called to each other and chased around little rodents. It should be peaceful, but it wasn't. Charis was still missing. Hade's son was missing now too. It was chaos. Apollo claimed that he had a bad feeling, and I had told him to shut up and say he's lying. He never did say he was lying. Darn him.

I had tried everything to find her. I searched myself, I sent out hawks, I used radars, bait, mouse traps, anything I could think of. None of it worked. The minor gods looked as well, but they didn't find anything. We searched for her mind, her thoughts, everything. She wasn't with the hunters, Ares didn't have her anywhere….It was confusing. Who could hide like that? Well….other than Pan, but that's not the point. The point is that my daughter is missing, the giants and Gaia are rising, and I have a bad feeling.

I stopped pacing when Hera walked over.

"Hermes." She greeted.

"Hera."

"Zeus wanted me to get you. We're planning our strategy for the upcoming battle." Hera said.

"Already?" I blinked. It was early. Gaea hadn't risen yet…why plan now? Shouldn't we be planning how I can save my daughter?

"Yes." Hera nodded. "It was Athena's idea. She has a whole idea on what's going on with Charis being gone and the giants rising."

And so we were going to the main hall. I sat in my throne, and the meeting began.

"Everyone knows that Charis has gone missing. Same with Hades' son, Nico, leaving the demigods busy trying to find him and get Argo Two to Camp Jupiter. Charis being gone is distracting us all, making everyone search for her. I think that like Nico, Gaea had kidnapped Charis, and is using her as a distraction." Athena said. "If we're too busy exhausting ourselves, trying to find her and arguing about who was right and wrong about letting her live, then we won't be ready for an ambush."

As much as I hate to say it, but Athena was right. We were exhausting ourselves and paying more attention to my missing daughter then we were to the giants rising. We weren't ready for an ambush if one came.

"So are you suggesting we stop looking for her?" Artemis asked.

"No, of course not!" Athena shook her head. "I'm suggesting we be more careful and ready to attack. And not put too much effort into it. We need to prepare ourselves for battle."

"How can we prepare ourselves for battle when we don't know when it will be? We'll be setting ourselves up for panic." I pointed out.

"Why don't we just attack first, before Gaea fully awakens?" Ares suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, but only if you don't think logically." Athena said.

"Think back to the Trojan war." I said. "There wouldn't be much reason for Troy to fight back, if they're biggest worry was Achilles. If Achilles wasn't there yet, then why would they fight? Paris's brother would be killed one way or another. Or even if you think about the latest Titan War. Why would Percy and everyone fight if they didn't know where Kronos was going, and if they didn't know when Kronos would attack?"

"Just to fight. It relieves stress!" Ares said.

"But is stupid if you don't have a good reason for it." Artemis pointed out.

"And also unwise if there is a huge war coming up, and you're going to have to fight off one of the most powerful beings in the universe." Athena added.

Ares gave up after the that.

"So what are we going to do?" Hephaestus asked.

"Other then send out a quest, we should start preparing defenses around Olympus and try to prepare ourselves as well." Athena said.

"I agree." Zeus said. A few more agrees, and we set to work. Athena had been put in charge of this, and had me, Apollo, and Hepheastus building up walls on the Eastern side of Olympus. All the while, I remained quiet as I thought about what Athena had said. Charis might just be a distraction.


	21. Chapter 21

**Because summer is coming, I might be able to update a little more. **

**Also, I have two new story ideas, but have nothing to do with this story. **

**One is an Anne Frank fanfic. I know some people say it's wrong to make a fiction of a real person, but it's mainly about Peter and what his time was like. It would most likely be a one-shot, but there isn't really a category to put it in…**

**The other one is something like this: Peter (from Anne Frank) is reborn into the modern world, as a demigod, but he remembers everything about his life before. And he knows Nico too. A better summery for if I ever write it, but it will most likely be like another holocaust, not sure who would be the race that they're putting into camps or anything, but I'll think of something.**

**Also, this story will most likely not have a sequel. Once I finish it, it will be over. I still have a few more chapters in mind. **

Hermes' POV

I sighed, and leaned on the wall, drinking some nectar. Of course, I didn't have to be nearly as careful with how much I drank as demigods do. Heck, I can go drink some poison, and I'll just be sick for a while. The wall was a little more than half way done. The quest for finding Nico has started, Athena is a wreck, I haven't seen Artemis lately, and Olympus has been alive with the activity of everyone trying to get things done before the war. It was insane chaos. I was delivering mail while building a wall, and searching for Charis while also watching my kids at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. It was exhausting work, for anyone other than me. I was used to it. So I sat and I waited for a while, taking a break for a few minutes from building the wall. I ate a little, walked around, stretched, and now I was laying in a hammock in Hawaii, thinking of how aloha means "hello" and "good-bye". I wondered how the natives can tell the difference.

Which is rather sad, seeing as I invented most languages…In my defense, I work too hard.

After a few more minutes of relaxation, I was called back to Olympus to build the wall. Apollo and Hephaestus were already there, cementing in a few stone blocks.

"It looks like the walls that surrounded Troy." I stated as I went to help them.

"Hopefully they don't burn down like the walls of Troy." Apollo grumbled. He hated having to do work.

"We have more technology now. We should be fine." Hephaestus yawned. He was the only one out of all the gods who seemed perfectly at ease. He had been pretty calm during the Titan war too. It was almost as if he knew we were going to win that war, like he had seen the future and not me or Apollo. The Titan War….what a hard time that was. Watching my pride and joy of that time go down such a bad path, just because I wasn't brave enough to break one ancient rule. It isn't like I haven't broken ancient rules before –by the way, the punishments are pretty scary-, it was just that I was scared, I think. Nothing else would come into my mind when I thought about doing that. It would be messing around with the Fates, which was not something I wanted to do anytime soon. Even immortals have threads of life, and if I annoy the fates enough, there goes my thread. I wonder if I would be forgotten in history if my thread was cut…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I smashed my finger with the hammer.

"Di immortals!" I snapped, pulling my hand away and shaking it. "Stupid hammer…"

"Are you sure it's the hammers fault?" Apollo asked, smirking.

"Yes, because I'm far too smart to crush my thumb with a hammer." I defended myself.

"You're smart?" Hephaestus and Apollo asked at the same time.

"I invented the alphabet, numbers, math, literature, and so much more that it would make your head spin." I said.

"But you're younger than me, but I'm the god of poetry, and that was invented before you were born and is a form of literature." Apollo said.

"Literature as in books and stories and stuff." I stated. "Not poems or songs or anything like that."

"Good, because you're not cool enough to." Apollo said.

"Oh? Me, the messenger of the gods, god of thieves, liars, roads, and travelers, is not cool enough?" I scoffed. "I may not be the coolest, but that's only because I'm the hottest."

"No, I am!" Apollo argued. "I'm the god of the sun!"

"God of fire." Hephaestus said. "Fire is hot."

"But we all know I'm hottest." I said, nodding. "Because you two are boring."

"You do business all day." Apollo pointed out.

"Yes, but at least that's productive." I said.

And that's how most of the days went. The three of us would go on and on about whatever we could think of to distract ourselves. It was rather nice, too. To be able to get away for a while.

But that was when we heard the news. The Argo 2 has landed in Camp Jupiter, and a quest was sent out to find Nico. But instead of finding Nico, they found Charis.


	22. Chapter 22

**I hate to do this to you guys, but its so hard to continue this story! I shouldn't have gone with tying this to Son Of Neptune, because now I'm stuck at a writers block. I need more inspiration. Send me ideas, suggestions, requests, hate PMs, anything! I'm stuck!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This story won't be much longer. I don't have much time anymore to write. **

**Also, you'll probably be a little lost in the beginning of this chapter. **

**Hermes' POV**

"You can't kill her! Do you have any idea how much that would hurt the two of them?!" Aphrodite protested, for once raising her voice and getting mad. Of course, she still looked pretty good when she was mad…But that's what she's supposed to do, I guess. Look good, all the time, no matter what.

"She went against us! Just I like said she would!" Hades growled. "Almost all of his kids are messed up!"

"No they're not!" I snapped at him. "Luke turned out the way he did because of your stupid curse on the oracle, and Charis….she just….She just didn't get the right teaching!"

"Because you were the one teaching her!" Hades pointed out. And he was right. I had been in charge of teaching her. I had no come back. I only glared at him and growled a little. I looked over at Artemis, and she was glaring at Hades as well. Everyone who had voted for Charis to die was probably going to get their wish. When the demigods had found Charis, they had found her dressed in armor made of rock and earth, and she tried to stop them. She had joined Gaea.

"That doesn't mean we have to kill her, we could always just-" I was cut off by a loud boom that shook the entire room. Everything went silent for a minute, before the sound came again and we realized what it was. The giants had woken up now. The war had started. Without a word, everything stood and rushed outside, armor materializing over us and weapons appearing in our hands. The argument would be settled later. For now, it was war.

I watched as Artemis's doe-drawn chariot formed under her and wondered if anything would happen to her during the battle. But then Apollo's chariot came up next to hers, his flaming-maned horses charging ahead. Zeus's chariot, pulled by horses the colors of storm clouds was in front of everyone. For a minute, I let my mind wander to the different colors of horse's that pulled everyone's chariot…Poseidon's were white, like sea foam; Hades were black as shadows; Hephaestus's metal horses were copper, and Ares's were black with red flaming sockets. Aphrodite had graceful white horses that never seemed to get a speck of dirt on them….

I snapped out of my thoughts by a shout, and realized how far behind I was. I picked up my pace, and sprinted past most of the others and kept paced with Artemis's chariot. The first giant was in view. A huge, angry looking, ugly thing with eyes as cold as the deepest, darkest part of Tartarus. I could hear demigods shouting below us as they charged the monsters. Things were so dramatic these days…back then wars were about as common as someone getting a cold. Now, everyone freaked out and over reacted. I looked around and suddenly felt small….I was the only one without a chariot.

My mind was snapped back into place when I felt a rope wrap around me and pull me back, making me crash land in Artemis's chariot. Where I was just a minute before, A giant hand swung past. I would've been swatted probably all the way to the other side of the world.

"Watch where you're going and what's going on, stupid!" Artemis snapped. I pulled the ropes off me.

"I'm very scatter-brained today…" I admitted, standing up and grabbing an extra bow that Artemis had. Being that I was god of sports –basically, anyway- I was pretty sure I had good aim. She grabbed her own bow, and together we loaded, aimed, and fired, about 45 arrows all together. About three missed, most likely three that I had shot. One of those three almost hit Demeter.

"Sorry!" I called down to her. She yelled something back, but I didn't pay much attention. I was focusing on shooting with Artemis. My feet grew restless, so I put the bow back, and dashed up and over to where Hephaestus was trying to get through to hit the giant with an axe.

"Need help?" I asked. He nodded.

"Can you distract him?"

"I'm not sure if he's interested in men or not, but I certainly have distracting looks." I grinned, and ran off to go distract the giant. I would possibly get yelled at later for it, but whatever. I pretty much just took after the fly. Running around in front of the giant's face as fast as I could, making it swat at me in frustration. An arrow from Apollo almost hit me.

"Hey!" I protested, before a Greek fire bomb went over my head. I shielded my eyes as it explodes. Greek fire isn't fun to get in eyes. Or on clothes. We passed those times a long time ago…I don't think they would really like it if my clothes got burned off and I walked around naked.

So after making sure I wasn't on fire, I went back to distracting it. But then he swung his hand in a different direction then I was used to, and I was knocked out of the air and sent half way across the country. I crashed into someone, and heard a girly yelp…..Charis.

"Daddy!" She grumbled, annoyed. I turned to her, and as much as I tried to convince myself she wasn't on Gaea's side, the signs were clear.

"Don't call me that anymore." I growled back, feeling myself grow until I was about 10 feet tall. There was no need to go bigger. I was the one who knew how to use my powers more…as much as I hated to be so big, I would deal with it. "No daughter of mine would betray me and try to destroy the gods."

"Well, I was a mistake, wasn't I?" She hissed back at me. "Mom never wanted me to be born, and neither did you!"

"Just because you weren't planned didn't mean we don't love you!"

"Yes it does! You never had the patience to train me the right way!"

"I tried to train you the right way, but I'm still very busy!"

"And you couldn't put that aside to spend time with me?!"

"Don't even bother with that, I've heard enough of that from the last war!"

We continued arguing like that for a while until finally she lunged at me. I side stepped and tripped her, stepping on her back and pinning her down. Using my caduceus, I gently closed her eyes, chanting in ancient Greek. She was put into a temporary sleep. I couldn't really fight her….I just couldn't. I had been so happy when she was born, and I had thought the Fates had punished me enough with making Luke betray me and Zeus send me into a waking-death. But apparently not. Whatever I did wrong, I was still paying for it. And I was miserable. It was so unfair….

I put my head down, and sighed in defeat.

"Do what you wish with me, Fates, I have no fight left."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23 has been replaced with an actual chapter. This chapter (24) will be deleted soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**2 reviews for the chapter before this. **

**Because I have no muse left for any stories, this will be the very last chapter of this story. I once had great plans for this…to make it over 40 chapters, and have it my best story. But instead, one of my worst stories is considered the best, with over 200 reviews. It's a bit depressing that the one story I like of mine is one that has 64 alerts, but only 2 reviews per chapter as the story gets pulled along. **

**So why is that those over-used plots like 'Percy joins Chaos' or any percabeth story gets 100 reviews with only 7 chapters? Don't you guys get bored of that?**

Hermes POV

The day seemed to drag on forever. I had been forced to re-join the battle after they took Charis prisoner. I was sore, stiff, and my mind was foggy with grief. Barely any time has passed since Luke died, and now this? I was so distracted, I got swatted out of the sky a second time, this time landing on my head and sliding, breaking some concrete, causing a hole the wall of some temple made for Zeus –serves him right, after destroying my birthplace- and finally sliding to a stop against the back wall, unable to get up. I was done. I didn't want to fight anymore. I wanted this day to just be over.

I slipped into unconsciousness just as I saw Artemis's chariot head down towards me.

* * *

I woke up most likely several hours later. The first thing I felt was an explosions of pain in my head and my back. I groaned, but was quickly shut up by something being stuff down my throat. When my eyes came to focus, I saw Apollo, looking grumpy, holding more of that stuff that was in my throat. Some kind of cotton-candy like painkiller. It works pretty good, if you're immortal. Demigods? They would melt the second a piece of this stuff hits them.

"They're going to kill Charis." Apollo said. "Artemis tried to change their minds, but they aren't listening."

"They can't kill her." I said, my voice hoarse. "It's not fair."

"Nothing is fair." Apollo said. "Though maybe this is. Artemis was never supposed to have a kid-"

"Stop! It doesn't matter if she was or wasn't, what matters is she did, and that kid shouldn't be punished for something that _I_ caused!" I snapped, standing up and limping out of the room. Very stupid move on my part that I'll regret for a while, but whatever. I have plenty of years to curse myself for it. Unlike you people, I don't have to use that "YOLO" thing. I live forever.

I burst into the throne room. Charis was chained to the floor. Zeus was getting ready to strike her with his master bolt.

"Wait!" I yelled. "There's another way!"

Despite all common sense in my body, I stood in front of Zeus, blocking his way.

"Move Hermes! We aren't giving her any more second chances!" Father tried to push me away.

"Just hear me out then, for once." I growled, not moving. He growled, but lowered his bolt, waiting.

"We don't have to kill her." I said, as clearly as I could. "The River Lethe wipes memories. There's a way where we can lie to her while also telling the truth."

"That makes no since." Athena protested.

"It's like a riddle. If you think about it, it makes perfect sense." I said. "If we dip her in the River Lethe, she'll forget everything. I'll put her to sleep, and we can fill her mind with other memories. Memories of Camp Half Blood, of fake parents, of fighting on our side. She'll be a part of the Hunters, so Artemis can keep a close eye on her." I looked over at Artemis as I said. She nodded, as if agreeing. "She'll know I'm her father from her memories of Camp. She won't know Artemis is her mother, and as long as we can get everyone else to play along, she'll never remember any of this. We'd be lying, but telling the truth at the same."

It took a while for them to work out what I had said and make it make sense to themselves.

"And what if that doesn't work?" Athena asked.

"Then we lock her in tartarus." I said.

"And why should we do that anyway? The brat tried to kill us!" Hades growled.

"Because I can't stand to lose another one so soon after the last." I growled back, still standing in Zeus's way. "Or if you insist on getting rid of her, then get rid of me too."

"Hermes!" someone snapped. I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Go sit down so we move this along faster." Zeus growled. I simply glared at him, and crossed my arms.

"I do recall in the book A_ncient Laws for Immortals_," I pulled the book out for good measure and flipped through the pages until I found what I looking for, "That you owe me something. Right here it says, and I'll read it straight from the book, _If a god shall damage or destroy the birthplace of another god, then the god accused must repay the debt without objection or question, as along as payment does not go against those in rule._" I read. "Which, in more modern times, means you owe me a favor that you cannot refuse. Refusal would be breaking the Ancient Laws, which even you must obey, _father._" I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice for the last part. He just made me so angry sometimes. He was so big-headed, so obnoxious, so full of himself….

And he seemed to be at a loss for words now. I had once again come out on top. I should be considered the god of lawyers, because I'm good at this. I held up the book and pointed to the law for him.

"And you destroyed my birthplace and attacked an Olympian without proof that I was against you. Therefore, I am owed a debt by you. And I want you to spare her." I pointed to Charis, who I could feel watching me. I could almost hear her small voice as she was a baby, yelling out and having fun….all the memories of her from back then, back in those times when she was still good….

I had to blink back tears. It hurt to think of that…

I wanted so badly to go back in time and fix it. But it was too late.

"Surely there's something else…" Zeus had been looking at the book for a while now, flipping through pages and trying to find a way out of it.

"She's a threat to us. If you're supporting her, then you could be a threat too!" Hades glared at me.

"Hades, of all people, I probably have the least amount of reason to go against everyone. Where would it get me? I'm just that one, over-worked, exhausted messenger who keeps getting smacked in the face by the Fates. Besides, I don't like violence." I sighed. I was tired of him. Clearly though, others agreed with Hades. I was losing. I snapped.

"If you kill her, then I'll give up my immortality! Which means you'll have to deliver messages and packages yourselves, there won't be any cabin for the unclaimed at Camp, and there won't be anyone to help demigods in traveling, because none of you morons know anything about traveling!" I snapped. They all shut up and looked at me, looking for any sign of lying. But I was telling the truth. I would do it, and they knew it. I was putting Zeus in an impossible spot, and there was no way out of it.

He sighed. "Very well. But this is the _last _ chance she's getting!"

I didn't answer him. Just glared to make sure he knew that I won. When he put his bolt away and left the room, along with the other gods, Artemis came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly.

"These past few years aren't going good for me." I mumbled, my caduceus forming in my hand. George and Martha hissed as they coiled around it. Using the end –not the end that turns people to stone, the other end- I pulled Charis's eyes closed, and she limp, out cold.

Several months had passed. I was recovering, as was everyone else. They had gotten over the whole Charis thing, and I was glad. I didn't need to be reminded of how she had betrayed everyone and joined Gaea. I felt better knowing that I could go check on her without being seen or noticed. Other than by Artemis of course. She knew my feathers from anywhere.

Over those several months, lots of things had happened. A few hours ago, even more had happened. I had decided on something that could very easily end up as badly as before. But either way, I went to Zeus's palace, treading lightly. I walked up the porch and to the front door, knocking. Hera answered, and rose an eye brow before remembering what I had told her in that letter last week. She smiled, and I walked into the palace. Certainly not my style of a place. It was more unorganized in here then it was in my office! Anyway, I walked back to where Zeus would be.

Just as I had predicted, he was filing through a bunch of papers, probably complaints and questions and love letters. I've read a few of his love letters before. They can get quite….interesting. So anyway, I cleared my throat and he looked up, waiting for me to say what I was going to. I was nervous. Those eyes that he had always had a glare in them, as if he was waiting for a reason to really hate someone. I asked him what I had come for, and waited for the worst.

"I think the best thing you do is drive me crazy and do everything you possibly can to annoy me." He said. I winced, ready for him to tell me to leave and get back to work. But weather can be unpredictable, and Zeus wasn't god of weather for nothing. "You have permission. I'm sure Aphrodite would murder me if I said no, anyway."

I stood there for a minute, probably looking like a fish. He said yes. I could do it. He looked back up at me. For a split second, his eyes flashed back to how they were back when our home was in Greece. Wise and thoughtful.

"Go on. You're distracting me from my work." He made little shoeing motions with his hands.

"You mean….I can do it?" I stammered. Very rare to get me speechless. Usually only Artemis can do that.

"Yes, you can. Now go. Before I change my mind."

"Thank you!" I said, before leaving the room, probably smiling like a moron. But then again, how could I not? I have been given permission! I could do it! Now I just needed two more people to agree…..

The day finally came. November 29th. I was shaking nervously as I fumbled to tie the tie I was wearing. I finally gave up on modern clothes.

"Ah, screw it. I'll go traditional." I grumbled, digging through my closet for the Greek chitin I was looking for. Willow helped me find it. I thought it would be small on me, but it was actually big. I guess I lost some weight between whenever Dionysus got married and now. That wasn't a problem though. Being a god, I was able to magically fix it so it fit the right way. Willow added a few adjustments, until it looked new. I wore what the royals wore back in the days of the Ancient Greeks. The reds were bright and new-looking and the gold trim just added to the effect of it. I sent the mental note to Aphrodite, since she was helping Artemis get ready.

A few more hours passed of pacing before finally it started. Normally, I'm fine with crowds. I've been around for millions of years. But now, I felt like I was nothing but a small mouse stuck in the middle of a herd of panicking horses. When Artemis came out, I was even more nervous. All eyes turned to her when she walked in. Her dress was beautiful, and her moon earrings and necklace glittered. Her silver dress was unbelievable. There was no possibly way of describing how amazing she looked right now. My knees felt weak. I felt my heart pounding. I'll skip most of what was said, partly because I didn't hear any of it. I was too busy staring at her. I felt myself say "I do" and heard her echo it, and then I remember ours lips meeting. At last, I had a real reason to smile. I may have been the one to break her oath, but I don't care. For a change, the Fates were letting me have a little happiness.

**The End. **

**This is probably the longest chapter in the whole story. **

**Review please**


End file.
